Naruto to Naruko
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: This is my take on Naruto if he was a girl it has i am changing it to T but i will change it back to M if need be, With a little DBZ twist i did a little editing and add some to a few of the chapters hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

An alarm went off a little blond rolled over looking at the time it was seven thirty, Naruto had thirty minutes to get to class today was the last day at Academy. Genin teams would be assigned, Naruto jumped up from bed realizing today she was going to be a ninja. There were two things in this life that Naruto didn't understand, okay there were many things in this life that she didn't understand, but one why everyone hated her and another was why she had to parade around as a boy. The old man told her to dress and act like a boy but he never told her why. As far as she knew he was the only one who knew she was a girl.

She got dressed and ran out the door with five minutes until she had to be in class. When she arrived she noticed that she was not the last to show up like she thought she would have. She took a seat two down from Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest teme in the world. She glared at him as she heard Sakura and Ino come thru the door. They were nearly as annoying as the teme himself, Mr. I too good to be friends with anyone.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura called knocking Naruto over as she ran over to talk to her believed Sasuke. Naruto jumped on the desk staring him in the eyes.

"What is so special about you?" Naruto asked as they glared at each other, Naruto was bumped forward kissing Sasuke both of their eyes widened. They broke apart quickly Naruto made gagging sounds and Sasuke just sat there not sure what had just happened. Naruto turned to see every girl in the class glaring at her all but Hinata who was as red as Sasuke. Naruto was saved by the arrival of Iruka-Sensei.

"What is going on in here?" Iruka asked. Naruto stood up pointing at Sasuke.

"The teme tried to rape me and grab my bum and told me to touch his special place," Naruto shouted a sweat dropped appeared on the back of Iruka-Sensei's head, Sasuke's eye twitched at the accusation. A few people in the class mainly guys laughed while most of the girls looked murderous.

"Naruto what have I told you about saying things like that?" Iruka said rubbing the bridge of his scarred noise.

"But it's true see he isn't denying it," Naruto said still shouting.

"Sit down and shut up all of you," Iruka said finally snapping they all fell silent. Naruto fell in her seat trying to hide behind her desk. "today you all will be assigned to your teams," he went thru all the teams and when he got to team seven he shook his head feeling bad for whoever the Jounin-Sensei would be in for one hell of a time, "Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"What! Why do I have to be on his team?" Naruto shouted, "He is going to try to rape me again!"

"Sit down and shut up, the reason is that he as rookie of the year had the best scores and you…well needless to say you didn't you and teams need to be balanced so they put the best and the worst together on the same team," Naruto sat down pouting how did I get stuck with the teme and the fan girl banshee.

"Team eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame team nine will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Now return in forty minutes to meet your instructor. Sasuke was the first one out of the room and quickly followed by his number one fan girl Sakura, who Naruto guessed was asking him out on a date that he would turn down in his usual cold manner then an idea struck her, a brilliant idea to get her revenge on the teme. She followed Sasuke to his eating place snuck in thru the window and jumped him. Tying him up laugh as she did it, "I totally kicked your ass Mr. I am so much better than ever one else Uchiha." Sasuke glared up at her unable to speak because he had been gagged. Naruto transformed into him and jumped out of the window spotting team nine as she did so.

It did not take long for Naruto to find Sakura eating lunch, when Sakura noticed Sasuke or who she taught to be Sasuke her face turned bright red, "hello Sakura," Naruto said in Sasuke's voice.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun," she said her voice shaking, as Sasuke smiled at her, "did you need something?"

"Yes I need to tell you how glad I am that you are on my team," Naruto Sasuke said trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"I am happy I am on your team too, it's it just a shame that Naruto is on our team. He has no self control load and annoying," Sakura said beaming up at him, Naruto tried to keep her eye from twitching.

"I'm glad he is on our team," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because I like him," Naruto said trying her best to keep a straight face.

"What do you mean like?"

"I mean in the same way that I like you."

"But…then that means…" Naruto nodded her head and Sakura fainted.

"Sakura," Naruto said poking the unconscious girl but she didn't move so Naruto just left her there laughing turning back into the male Naruto. But his smile faded as she saw Sasuke standing there his eye twitching. She wondered if he knew what she had just done, "Hi Sasuke," she said as friendly as she could.

"What did you do dobe," Sasuke said glaring.

"Nothing," Naruto said smiling side stepping Sasuke then running back to the Academy before he found out what she had done. When Sasuke and Sakura showed up, Sasuke was colder paler than usual and Sakura kept looking at him smiling and glaring at her. Slowly all the groups left from the room until they were the only ones left. After being in the room for two hours Naruto put an eraser in the door so when it opened it would hit who ever opened the door on the head laughing as she set up her cleaver trap.

"Hey baka that won't work on a highly trained Jounin," Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"It will because I am an evil genius," Naruto said jumping down from the chair.

"You and genius don't belong in the same sentence," Sakura said coldly. Naruto pouted with his arms crossed when the door opened and a silver haired Jounin was hit on the head with an eraser. Naruto fell over laughing while sweat drops appeared on the back of others heads.

"My first impression of you all…I hate you," Naruto stopped laughing and everyone's jaws dropped at this, "meet me on the rood in ten minutes," he said smiling then he vanished. They made their way up to the roof as Sakura complained how it was Naruto's fault that Sensei didn't like them. Once on the roof Kakashi looked between them and said, "Let's start with introductions."

"Like what Sensei?" Sakura said in her little suck up voice.

"Let's see your name likes, dislike, hobbies dreams," Kakashi said rubbing his chin.

"Why don't you go first," Naruto said, she thought that he had seen here somewhere before but she wasn't sure.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it, as for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies," sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads, 'all he told us was his name,' they all thought. "Okay you next blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Things I like Ramen, BBQ training, I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the instant ramen to cook, Sasuke who tried to rape me today," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this while Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto, "My hobbies include training and trying different ramen. And My dream is to become the great Hokage so that everyone will recognize me and stop looking down at me."

"Ok pinky, you're next," Kakashi said sweetly

Sakura did not look happy at being addressed in this manner but she didn't say anything about it, "I like," she looked at Sasuke, "my hobbies," she looked at Sasuke, "my dream," she looked at Sasuke and turned bright red squeaking.

He was afraid to ask but he did anyway, "And your dislikes?"

"Ino-pigs and Naruto," she said glaring at Naruto, Naruto's head fell, 'so far I have a fan girl and someone obeisance with ramen and thinks his teammate is trying to rape him and for some reason I think that will be the least of my problems' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke started speaking before Kakashi could come up with a name for him like he had the others, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

'I hope he is not talking about me,' Naruto thought. 'Yep I was right this will not be fun,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ok tomorrow you have a test," Kakashi said.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival test, it is to test if you can cut it as Shinobi or if you go back to the Academy," Kakashi answered.

"But what about the graduation test?" Sakura asked frowning as Naruto was getting more nervous by the minute.

"This is one is a lot harder it has 66% fail rate," Kakashi said looks of horror appeared on Naruto's and Sakura's face Sasuke hid his emotions.

"Harder, I barely passed the first one!" Naruto shouted.

"66% fail rate!" Sakura shouted.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at five a.m. and don't eat breakfast or you will be sick," Kakashi said smiling, "well bye," he said waving as he vanished. Naruto sat there stunned she could go back to the academy she just can't go thru that hell again. She was in a bad mood and there was only one thing that could fix this problem and it was her fix for everything ramen, the food of gods. She cheered up instantly at the thought of ramen. She wasn't that hungry so she only at four bowls and went home dreading the test to come.

The next morning her alarm went off she looked at the damn cloak that read four thirty, she got up about to eat then she remembered what Kakashi said. Her head fell at the memory and there it stayed as she headed out to the training grounds. Sasuke and Sakura were already there but there was no sign of their sensei. An hour passed but still no Kakashi then two, Naruto fell asleep against a tree waiting for their sensei. Sasuke glanced at the sleeping blond, 'he is kind of cute when he is sleeping," he thought and when he realized what he was thinking he mentally kicked himself, 'I am the last of the great Uchiha I can't be gay.'

His bad mood must have shown thru because Sakura asked him if everything was alright he gave his usual answer of "hn," it was ten by the time their sensei arrived.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so…" he started.

"Lair!" they both shouted again. Kakashi pulled out two bells.

"You are to get a bell from me and the ones who doesn't will be set back to the academy and tied to the stump while the rest of us eat in front of you," Kakashi said smiling.

"But sensei there are only two bells," Sakura pointed out.

"This is to make sure at least one of you fail but that doesn't mean the other two will be able to get the bell, you have until noon to get a bell from me so when I tell you we will start," Kakashi said, "Oh yes one more thing you will have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to get a bell from me."

"But if we do that we might hurt you," Naruto said sound a little worried.

"Like you could hurt me a loser blond with bottom marks," Kakashi said this caused the blond to lose it pulling out a Kunai, attacking Kakashi, but in a blink of an eye she felt a hand on her head as her arm was twisted so that her own Kunai was pointing in the back of her head, "I am starting to like you guys but you started to soon I never said start," he let her go and then said, "start."

All three of them vanished, 'it looks like they can hide themselves pretty well everyone but,' he thought to himself turning to face Naruto.

"You are going to regret disrespecting me like that, dattebayo," Naruto shouted at him a sweat drop appeared on the back of Kakashi head.

"You aren't right in the head are you?" Kakashi asked staring at the strange blond. Naruto ignored him.

"One on one this time I will beat you and take the bell from you, dattebayo," Naruto shouted as she attacked Kakashi but she jumped back as she saw him reaching for something in his pouch, 'is he going to use a weapon on me?' she thought to herself she almost fell over when she saw the book, "What the hell how are you going to fight me when you are reading a book!"

"Reading a book not reading a book does it matter?" Kakashi said shrugging as he continued to read his book. 'I have finally met someone cockier than Teme," she thought to herself but she attacked again and it did not take long for her to realize that he had reason to be cocky no matter how hard she tried she could not land a hit on him. Finally when she thought she had him he vanished.

"Naruto behind you! Hurry get out of there he is going to kill you!" she heard Sakura shout she slowly turned around eyes widened, seeing her sensei.

"To late!" he shouted "Konohagakure Hidden Secret: Taijutsu: One thousand years of Death," Naruto felt the great pain and the greatest shame in her life as she as shout into the air after being poked in the ass by her perverted sensei. She fell in a river trying not to cry from shame. 'Does this mean I am no longer a virgin and does this mean I can get married?' she thought to herself panicking. She pulled herself out of the river frowning.

"You are going to pay for that you…you," he was looking for a word bad enough for what he did.

"Don't use any big words you might hurt yourself," Kakashi said reading his book still, Suddenly ten shadow clones jumped from the water attacking Kakashi one of the Naruto's grabbed Kakashi from behind while another one punched Kakashi right in the face but it wasn't Kakashi it was one of her clones after a while of fighting amongst herself she dispelled her clones and was sad to see that he was gone. But she was happy to see a bell on the ground she ran over to it to pick it up. Before she could she was pulled in the air by her ankle.

"If it is obviously a trap it is a trap," Kakashi said thinking he better use simple words not to confuse the little blond boy.

"I know! I get it!" Naruto shouted

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi said Naruto looked confused at his words, "you need to think outside the scope. You need to think more like a ninja."

"Ok just let me down so I can kick your ass!" Naruto shouted swinging wildly.

"You still don't get it," Kakashi said shaking his head Naruto's eyes widened as he was impaled by Sasuke's shuriken. Kakashi vanished to be replaced by a wood block. 'Shit!' Sasuke thought as he ran so Kakashi would figure out where he was. And Sakura worried about Sasuke went looking for him but instead found Kakashi. Her screams filled the air. It was Sasuke's turn to have a brush in with Kakashi. Sasuke did the best of the three but he was still no match ending up neck deep in dirt and when Sakura had found him she passed out thinking that he had been decapitated. When Naruto got free she decided to go straight for what she wanted the food. She was just about to eat when she felt something behind her.

"I swear I wasn't going to eat it I was just keeping an eye on it," Naruto said her eyes wide in fear as Kakashi closed in on her. The bell went off and Naruto was tied to the post not because she failed to get a bell but because she tried to eat the food.

"I am truly disappointed in you all none of you understood the purpose of this test. Naruto you were too worried about doing everything on your own. Sakura you too worried about Sasuke and not enough about Naruto. And Sasuke you think that your teammates will only slow you down. The reason for you to be put into teams is so that you can work as a team relying on each other, to work as a single unit to finish missions. But don't worry I am not going to send you back to the academy."

"So does that mean that we pass?" Sakura asked.

"I think you all should quiet from being ninja, it is clear that none of you have what it takes to make it as a Shinobi," Kakashi said coldly Sasuke got up and attacked Kakashi but he just end up as a chair for Kakashi and face was a foot rest. 'So this is a Jounin,' Sasuke thought shaking with anger. "But if you want a second chance I will give it to you but know this, this time it will be much tougher than before. And if I catch any of you feeding Naruto that person will fail," Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke and Sakura started eating Naruto's stomach growled loudly both of them turned to face the crest fallen Naruto who stared at their food. Sasuke sighed as he had his food over to Naruto. "Sasuke what are you doing if you give food to Naruto you will fail," Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"But if we don't give Naruto some food we will fail, he is useless to us if he has no energy. And besides I don't feel Kakashi around so just hurry up and eat," Sasuke said quickly. Then Sakura handed Naruto her food.

"Here I'm on a diet anyway and you need more energy than I do Sasuke," Sakura said in a quiet tone.

"Thank you guys but I can't feed myself, my hands are tied to the post," Naruto said with a cheesy smile.

"If you tell anyone that I am feeding you, you will wish that I killed you," Sakura hissed Naruto opened her mouth smile happily as Sakura put food in it she opened her eyes. She was the only one who saw Kakashi standing there.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"Sakura is feeding me," Naruto said smiling.

"I see that, but didn't I say don't feed Naruto?" Kakashi asked in the same cool voice.

"Yes but there is no way that we can beat you without him," Sasuke said.

"Yeah and you said it yourself this is about team work and Naruto is our teammate," Sakura said trying to sound confident.

"Well in that case," Kakashi approached them the sky darkened fear washed over all of them, "you pass."

"We pass?" Naruto repeated dumbfound.

"Yes you pass. You see in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Well that's all for today met me at the Hokage towers to get our first mission tomorrow at ten." Kakashi said as he walked off fallowed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guys what about me!" Naruto called after them as they left her tided to the post.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on her way to visit the third Hokage he told her to come see him about her ninja I.D. he must want to tell her how awesome her picture was but he didn't have to drag her out this early in the morning to tell her something that she already knew. When she arrived at the Hokage towers she saw that the old man was not happy about something, good thing her I.D. was so awesome put him in a better mood. She grinned from ear to ear at the ancient man before her.

"Naruto you know why I called you here?" the third said looking at the beaming girl who had an advance Henge no Jutsu of his own design.

"Yep to tell me how kick ass my I.D is," she said happily.

"No not quite," the old man said as her smile faltered.

"What do you mean not quiet?" Naruto said staring confusedly at him.

"I cannot allow you to use this as your I.D. you aren't recognizable in this picture under all that make-up," he said showing her the image of her male version covered in white and red make-up, "so I am going to have to ask you to take it over again."

"But why it's not like this is even what I look like," Naruto said whining.

"I sorry Naruto you will have to get your picture taken over again," the Hokage said unaffected by the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you forced my hand old man," she said pouting. Naruto dropped the jutsu and standing before was a little blond girl with long golden blond hair with big bright blue eyes who was now looking up at the Hokage her eyes wide sad looking her lower lip sticking out. 'Can give in to the I must be strong, it's for her own good,' the third thought matching her gaze with a stern one of his own his eye started twitching he did not know how much longer he could refuse her finally she gave up turning back in to the male Naruto. She folded her arms turned her back to him. He took a deep breath relieved that she gave in because he was not sure how much longer he could have remained strong.

"I have already scheduled for you to get your picture retaken," he said as a little boy with brown hair and black eyes burst in the room, he wore an extremely long scarf that he trip on upon entering the room.

"Who tripped me?" the boy called then he noticed Naruto running up getting in her face, "it was you wasn't it, you tripped me."

"No you tripped over your scarf you dork," Naruto shouted back getting ready to hit him.

"Do you know who he is?" a ninja in glasses said that she didn't know said quickly, "he is Omago-Sama of the Third Hokage-Sama."

'He wouldn't dare hit me now he knows who I am,' Konohamaru thought, "What's wrong you scared now that you now the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

"I don't care if he is your grandmother," Naruto said hitting him on top of the head flattening him. Naruto left in a bad mood first she had to get her picture retaken and now she was being followed by a little brat who thought she was dumb, trying to trick her with these lame disguises. "Why are you fallowing me!" she turned and shouted at him as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head as she looked a cover designed to look like the wood fence behind him but the pillars were all facing the wrong way.

"Just as expected of you boss you saw thru my disguise," Konohamaru said jumping out into sight.

"Boss?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah you're the boss, boss," he said smiling.

"Since when did I become your boss?" Naruto asked confused.

"Since you defeated me so easily," Konohamaru said nodding.

"Okay," she said smiling at him but inwardly thinking, 'you tipped over your own scarf it had nothing to do with me.' She continued walking it was strange being around someone who did not detest her. She thought everyone besides Old man Hokage Iruka-Sensei and Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Konohamaru, I was named after the village but people still can seem to remember it they only call me Omago-Sama," he said sadly.

"Well Konohamaru I will remember your name, Dattebayo," Naruto said giving him the thumbs up. They went off so that Naruto could get her picture retaken, and after that Naruto and Konohamaru talked about pranks that they have pulled and could pull.

It was getting late Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting at team seven training ground talking, "so why did you attack the old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I can beat him I will become the next Hokage," Konohamaru answered.

"That's silly if it was that easy more people would be Hokage," Naruto said laughing, "If you want to become you have to work hard. But I am sorry to tell you that you won't be the fifth Hokage."

"Why not?" Konohamaru looked stunned at this.

"Because I am going to be the next Hokage," Naruto said smiling pointing at herself.

"Omago-Sama, what are you doing out here with the likes of him," the man from the Hokage's office said coldly.

"What do you mean the likes of him?" Konohamaru asked looking between them. Naruto knew what he was talking about she had found out why everyone hated her right before she passed the genin test, after she stole the scroll and found out that she had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her.

"Let's just say he is not someone to associate with. He will ruin your chances of becoming Hokage, hanging out with rift raft like him when you could be with me, and I will show you the easy way to becoming Hokage," he said smugly.

"But Naruto said there is no easy way to becoming Hokage it takes hard work," Konohamaru said.

"He is already filling your head with lies," he said coolly.

"If it was that easy why aren't you Hokage?" Naruto asked sticking her tongue out at him. He was fuming at her comment why you little brat, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," sudden hundreds of Naruto's appeared, "Haremu no Jutsu," suddenly all the Naruto's turned into an eighteen year old version of the female Naruto. Blood poured from the Jounin's noise rendering him unconscious from the blood loss.

"That is so cool you have to teach that to me," Konohamaru shouted with glee.

"I will teach it to you one day I promise," she said giving him the thumbs up and he looked even more excited.

Over the next few weeks they were stuck doing boring mission like chase run away cats and babysitting. Since when did babysitting require ninja? Naruto wondered until she met the kids they were bad enough to break even the most experienced ninja down to tears. They cleared weeds from gardens, and other "pointless shit" as Naruto so elegantly put it. They were on their way to the Hokage's office to get their next mission.

"Old man I am tired of getting these shitty missions I want one with excitement," Naruto shouted as they all entered the office. Sakura hit Naruto on top of the head, "Ow… why did you hit me."

"Baka don't talk to the Hokage like that!" Sakura shouted at the smaller Naruto.

"But you did have to hit me for that. And I did say anything untrue I am tired of these baby missions I did not become a ninja to chase around demon cats and monstrous kids," Naruto said pouting. She sat down her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Naruto stop acting so childish," Kakashi said in his bored tone.

"No the old man wants to treat me like a child I will act like one," She said turning her back to them all, a sweat drop fell down the back of his head as he watched this, 'this is not help you get a better mission,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well I do have a C- Ranked mission will that make you happy Naruto?" the Third asked kindly.

"Would it ever!" Naruto shouted jumping to her feet, "so what are we doing escorting a prince or princess, or maybe a movie star?" Naruto asked jumping up and down with excitement. They all looked shocked at the turn of the events. 'What the hell just happened one minute he is pouting like a three year and now he is like a kid in a toy store,' Sakura thought. 'Can he ever say no to this kid' Kakashi thought as the blond was hugging the old man who face was slightly pink. Sasuke just glared as he watched this turn of events. The third cleared his thought and Naruto let go rubbing the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"Well I guess it is time to meet your mission," the third said as the door opened up and old man who face was red, he ad short gray hair and beard he had a bottle of something that was covered by a brown paper bag.

"So these are the brats that are supposed to be escorting me, they looked like they should still be in dippers, especially the little with the stupid look on his face," the man said.

"I wonder who he is talking about," Naruto said turning to Sakura.

"He is talking about you dobe," Sasuke said coolly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto shouted running at him but she was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, you CANNOT kill the client," he said making sure that she understood him, Naruto pouted.

"Okay but I still don't like him," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You don't have to worry they are more than capable for this mission even if they don't look it. And I am a Jounin so you will be completely safe," Kakashi still holding on to Naruto in case she decided to have a second crack at the drunken old man.

"Your mission is to get Tazuna to the Nami no Kuni," the third said wondering if he had done the right thing with giving the mission to Naruto. 'She wouldn't try to kill the client would she,' he thought to himself.

"We will meet at the front gate in two hours," Kakashi said vanishing.

"Naruto I need to talk to you before you go," the third called as Naruto started out, she turned looking confused at him wondering what she had done this time. He waited for the room to clear before he spoke aware that Sasuke was hiding outside the office listening to what was being said, "Naruto make sure that no one finds out either of your secrets."

"I know Jiji-Sama," she said sounding happy.

"And make sure you return in one piece," he said smiling.

"Ok bye-bye Jiji-Sama," she said running out the door not noticing Sasuke as she hurried off to her home. 'What could his secrets be?' Sasuke wondered to himself.

Naruto was shocked to see that Kakashi was already waiting for them at the front gate he was there was something different about him. He seemed to be eyeing Tazuna, "well since we are all here we should get going."

"Then what are we waiting for," Naruto shouted running out ahead but stopped turning to face them, "which way are we going?" Sweat drops appeared on the back of her fellow shinobis head's and Tazuna eye twitched.

"Are you sure he is a ninja?" Tazuna asked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I thought ninja were supposed to be quiet for starters," Tazuna said his eye still twitching Naruto stuck her tongue out at him.

"Naruto play nice," Kakashi said in the same tone he would have used with a four year old.

"But he started it," Naruto said pointing at the old drunk. Kakashi took a deep breath, 'this is going to be a long trip.' They made their way without any problems it was a beautiful day it was sunny no clouds in the sky a puddle in the middle of the road. 'A puddle in the middle of the road but it hadn't rained for some time,' Kakashi thought, as they continued chains wrapped around Kakashi ripping to pieces.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time while Sasuke was looking around for who had done it.

"One down four to go," a voice said behind Naruto she slowly turned frozen with fear.

"Naruto move!" Sasuke shouted, but she didn't, 'shit' Sasuke thought he kicked the ninja in the face. Sasuke fought with both brothers as Sakura protected Tazuna and Naruto couldn't move her fear consumed her. Kakashi appeared finishing them off tying them up leaving them for someone to come pick them up.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto I am disappointed in you, you completely froze," Kakashi said, she was unable to look him in his eye. He noticed her hand bleeding, "This was not in the job description so we are heading back and plus they use poison weapons so we need to get Naruto to a hospital."

Naruto looked at her hand pulling out a Kunai, "no we are going to finish this mission, Naruto Uzumaki never runs from a challenge, Dattebayo," she said stabbing her hand blood running out. She yanked the kunai out.

"Well you got the poison out but now you are going to bleed to death," Kakashi said his eye twitching.

"I don't want to die; I am too young to die. The only kiss I have ever got was by the Teme that tried to rape me!" she shouted tears running down her face.

"The Teme that tried to rape him," Tazuna repeated, Sasuke's eye twitched everyone but Naruto noticed she was too busy losing her mind.

"Naruto calm down let me see your hand," Kakashi said he tried to hide his shock when he saw that the wound was already healing. He just wrapped the hysterical blonde's hand, "you're not going to die."

"Really?" she asked looking wide eyed up at her sensei.

"Really," he said smiling, "now as for you tell me the whole truth about what is going on." Tazuna told them the whole story about how Gato wanted to kill him so he couldn't finish the bridge. They all agreed to finish the mission. They had to take a boat to Kuni without the motor so they wouldn't be heard by the wrong people.

"Wow that's a big bridge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke whispered.

"Make me!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you are defeating the reason for us not using the motor," Kakashi calmly explained.

"That makes sense," Naruto said rubbing her chin. Sweat drops appeared on the back of everyone's head. When they arrived to Kuni Naruto jumped off the boat looking around.

"Remember it is your job to keep me safe until the bridge is completed," Tazuna said as if he was expecting something much worse than the Demon Brothers. As they made their way to the bridge builders home Naruto was jumpy ready to prove she was as good as Sasuke no she was better than the Teme. She jumped ahead of the group lobbing a kunai into the brushes.

"I heard something coming from over there no over there," she said lobbing another Kunai.

"Baka, what are you doing?" Sakura hit Naruto over the head. She pushed the bushes aside revealing a terrified white bunny she picked it up hugging it.

"Poor Mr. Bunny I am so sorry, I will not let anything bad happen to you Mr. Bunny," Naruto said smothering little rabbit. 'A white snow rabbit this time of year, that means it was raised indoors my guess is for an Utsusemi no Jutsu so now the only question is who is it?' Kakashi asked himself looking around. He heard a whistling towards them.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted as a large cleaver came whirling thru them. A man with a shirt his face covered by bandages his lower half of his face he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, the famous copy-cat ninja" the man said amusement evident in his voice.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist," Kakashi said his hand reaching up to his hitai-ate, showing his left eye it was, it was different stranger than any she had ever seen it had three tomoe. Sasuke looked horrified at Kakshi's eye.

"It is an honor I get to face the Sharingan," Zabuza said.

"Kakashi-Sensei what is that?" Sakura asked staring at his left eye. But it was not Kakashi who answer but Sasuke.

"It is the Sharingan the kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan it has the ability to see thru any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu," Sasuke said.

"Well that's only a small part of it can see thru any jutsu and then copy it giving way to his name the copy-cat ninja it is said that he has copied over 1000 jutsu," Zabuza said Naruto pulled out a kunai ready to attack, with the rabbit still in her arms but Kakashi stopped her.

"He is above all of you so leave this fight to me protect the bridge builder," Kakashi said as they all fell back to protect the bridge builder.

"Cute kids Kakashi it's a shame that I will have to kill them all, unless you hand over the bridge builder," Zabuza said swing his sword around with no problem ready to kill someone, it did not seem like he cared who he killed. The battle that ensued was one that left them all in awe at the speed and strength of the two shinobi. It seemed to be the end of them all when Kakashi was trapped by Zabuza's jutsu.

"Run he is stuck here as long as he keeps me trapped he can move so run!" Kakashi called to them.

"Sorry Kakashi we can do that remember what you told us 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' and we are not scum," Naruto said handing the rabbit she was holding to Tazuna who was wondering why she was still holding the rabbit but he took it without a word. A water clone appeared Naruto attacked it but the clone made quick work of her she looked up in horror at the clone, then Sasuke attacked but he didn't fare any better. The water clone took out it large blade ready to kill the four of them. Naruto got to her feet "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," fifty Narutos appeared and they all attacked the clones at once, but he sent them all flying with one swing of his giant blade.

"Sasuke," Naruto shouted throwing something to him he smiled as he caught it then he spun as he opened it, "Fuuma Shuriken," then he thru it. The weapon bypassed the clone and went straight for the original. Zabuza caught it but his eyes widened as he saw the second one heading right for him. He dodged it but it transformed into Naruto who thru a kunai at him forcing him to release the jutsu that had Kakashi trapped. The fight between the two Jounin continued but this time everything was in Kakashi's favor, who defeated Zabuza easily. But when he went to kill him someone beat him to it a masked ninja had thrown two needles that hit Zabuza right in the neck.

"What the hell just happened we did all of that and this masked kid just kills him like that, like he was nothing!" Naruto shouted.

"I know it's hard to understand but in this world there are people younger than you and stronger than me," Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I would like to thank you for your help I have been looking for the moment to kill him, you have saved me a lot of work. But now I must dispose of the body," the masked ninja said picking up the corpse then vanishing.

"Well we should get going," Kakashi said putting his hitai-ate over his left eye but when he took a single step he passed out.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as they ran up to him. When Kakashi woke up he had a white rabbit on his chest.

"Why is there a rabbit on top of me?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

"He was watching you while you slept, his name is Mr. Bunny and I think he should replace the Teme on the team," Naruto's cheery voice said.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because unlike Teme Mr. Bunny isn't a Teme and he says just about as much as the Teme," Naruto said smiling Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto, 'I was right I really didn't want to know,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright get to bed early tonight because tomorrow I will be training you all so we will be ready next time," Kakashi said looking at the white rabbit who was staring at him.

"Ready for what?" Naruto asked.

"For the next time that we face Zabuza," Kakashi answered.

"But isn't he dead?" Sakura asked.

"I thought that was strange," Sasuke said more to himself than the others.

"What was strange?" Naruto asked not understanding what was going on.

"Hunter-nin, are suppose to dispose of bodies on site but that boy choose to move the corpse which means that they were working together," Kakashi said.

"Ok you guys let your sensei get some rest," Tazuna's daughter Tsunami said pushing them out Naruto grabbed the rabbit and Kakashi was happy about that. Naruto and Sasuke ended up sharing a room something that neither of them were very happy about but for two different reasons. She was hesitant about stripping down to her underwear even though she looked like a boy at the moment and was wearing male underclothes she still didn't feel comfortable something that Sasuke was quick to pick up on.

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke said laying down on his futon.

"How can I when I share a room with an Ero-Teme?" she said holding the rabbit close. Sasuke rolled so he was facing the opposite direction of Naruto. She laid down letting the rabbit roam around the room. After Naruto fell asleep Sasuke lay awake wonder what Naruto was hiding from them, he was going to get to the bottom of it he finally fell asleep wondering what it could be that the dobe was hiding.

The next morning he woke up before Naruto and he saw something strange, Naruto's body was completely covered all but a hand it looked smaller softer than Naruto's. He reached out and touched it and at that the hand quickly withdrew into the blanket. Sasuke got up and ripped the blanket off expose the male Naruto in his boxer and t-shirt.

"What the hell is your problem Teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Who else is in here?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

"No one Teme, now stop staring and give me my blanket!" Naruto shouted this caused everyone in the house to come to their room.

"What going on in here?" Kakashi asked afraid to learn the answer, from what he could see it was going to be nothing good.

"The Ero-Teme is trying to rape me again!" Naruto shouted.

"What no, I thought I…" Sasuke said quickly not know how to explain what he saw.

"You know Sasuke it doesn't look good for you right now," Kakashi said knowing that he did not want to know. Sakura looked livid but not at Sasuke but at Naruto who sensed the danger, then she remember what Sasuke said to her the first day they were apart of team seven and her face turned bright red and she ran from the room crying Sasuke is gay. Sasuke Naruto had something to do with that and he didn't want to know what he had done he was afraid to and he couldn't deny it because that would mean that he lost to the dobe, and that is just something that he could not live with.

After they finished breakfast they were taking out to train, "today I am going to teach to climb trees," Kakashi said leaning on his clutches.

"That's easy," Naruto said confidently.

"Without your hands," Kakashi added, they all looked dumbfounded at him.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked trying to remain calm at the impossible feat facing them.

"Like this," Kakashi said walking up the side of the tree, "alright the best way to learn is to try so give it a go. Start by focusing your chakra to the bottom of your feet" They all gave it a try Naruto made it up two steps the tree before falling on her butt Sasuke made it up about six before he was blown away from the tree. They noticed Sakura made it halfway up the tree, "it looks like Sakura is the closest to becoming Hokage."

Naruto was not happy about this, Sasuke wasn't happy that he was losing to anyone, they both spent the rest of the day trying to make it up the tree but neither of them made any real progress. Finally Naruto asked Sakura for help who was surprised that Naruto would ask for help. When Naruto started catching up to Sasuke he started wondering what Sakura had told the dobe.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said in an unfamiliar tone, Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering what…um Sakura told you," Sasuke said not looking at her as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I'm not telling you," Naruto said still smiling.

"Fine I don't need your help," Sasuke said turning away.

"Yes you do because your only other option is S.A.K.U.R.A," Naruto said putting extra emphasis on her name. Sasuke stopped he slumped over defeated.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked sounding worried and even more so at Naruto's devilish smile. When they returned to Tazuna's home, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto the whole time they ate.

"Is there something wrong Teme?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Nothing at all Naruto-Sama," Sasuke said sounding as if he was choking on his words. Naruto smiled at him; well everyone looked shocked at this.

"That's good Teme," she said giggling.

"What happened between you two?" Kakashi asked.

"I would rather not talk about it," Sasuke said looking away from everyone.

"Teme," Naruto said grinning.

"What Naruto-Sama?" he said thru clenched teeth.

"Nothing," she said laughing Sasuke's eye twitched, 'maybe I should have asked Sakura,' he thought to himself his eye twitching.

Over the next few weeks Naruto and Sasuke had really started progressing in their training everyone was getting along smiling laughing. "Why bother, you guys come in here acting the hero. You guys can beat Gato, he is going to kill you so go home," Inari said glaring at the smiling Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem," Naruto shouted at him.

"You come in here with the stupid smile. Playing the hero when you know nothing about pain," Inari he said crying, the smile faded from her face to be replaced not with not a look of pity but anger.

"Stop crying what you want to play the tragic hero. You must have it so hard with a family that loves you. Damn cry baby, just remember this, there is someone who always has it hard," Naruto gaze was cold unforgiving Inari ran out of the room crying.

"Naruto that was uncalled for," Sakura snapped at Naruto who got up from the table slamming the door behind her. Sasuke got up but Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist.

"No let him go for now anyway," Kakashi said getting up and heading off in the direction that Inari had gone. Kakashi saw the little boy looking out over the ocean, "can I sit?"

Inari did not answer, so Kakashi took his silence as a yes so he sat down, "You know Naruto has never had a family and honestly there are not that many people who like him. Not because he is a bad person but because of things beyond his control so he is always smiling acting like nothing is ever bothering him, and he had probably said those words to himself all the time. He doesn't see how crying helps out anyone," Kakashi said getting to his feet leaving Inari.

Down stairs Sasuke didn't care what anyone said he got to his feet and walked out of the door. 'Were did that Dobe run off to,' he thought to himself he could find Naruto anywhere but he did see someone standing overlooking the ocean it was a small blond girl, she turned towards him he could make out many details about the girl but he could see her bright blue eyes that shun in the moonlight. She turned and started running at the sight of him. He ran after her but she was fast faster than him even though he was running all out the distance between them was getting larger and larger until she vanished from sight.

As Sasuke ran passed Naruto stood pressed against a tree and headed backing the opposite direction changing back to her male form because if Sasuke was looking for her it wouldn't be good if he found out the secret the old man wouldn't be happy with her on her first mission way from the village her secret got out. She went to train to clear her mind.

She had fallen asleep without even realizing it, waking only when she felt someone shake her she looked into the face of a stranger with a very feminine face long hair.

"You shouldn't sleep on the ground you will catch a cold that way," the stranger said smiling at her.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep well I was training," Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"So you're a ninja, you seem pretty strong to me already so why are you training?" the stranger asked.

"I have to be stronger," Naruto answered.

"Who are you becoming stronger for?" the stranger asked. Naruto looked blankly up at the stranger, "you can only true become strong when you have someone precious to you worth fighting for."

"Oh ok I get it now. I guess it would be old man Hokage, Iruka-Sensei and my teammates even if one of them is a Teme," said a smiling Naruto, "You know you are a very pretty girl."

"I am sure our paths will cross again," the stranger said getting up and leaving, "one more thing I am a boy," Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground in shock as the boy left.

"Dobe what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was training…and napping," she added the last part under her breath. They went back to the bridge builder home.

"Sasuke, Naruto where have you been?" Sakura asked as the two walked in for breakfast.

"Sasuke you were out all night?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke.

"Hn," he answered.

"Did you find something you liked last night," Naruto asked with a devil smile.

"Hn," he answered again, Naruto stuck out her tongue.

"He was probable chasing some poor girl," Kakashi said in a board tone and at this Sasuke's face turned bright red and he looked away from the group, "so I was right you were chasing a girl?" but still Sasuke did not answer while Sakura started to panic.

"Who is this girl you are chasing is she prettier than me!" Sakura cried out in horror, he didn't say anything the truth was he didn't get a good enough look at the girl, he couldn't get near enough to her. All he knew was she had blond hair and blue eyes. He decided that he would talk to Tazuna about the mysterious girl see if she was from around here, but not in front of the others he didn't want them looking too much into.

"So what did she look like?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I don't see her that well," he answered truthfully.

"Well that's ok at least we now you are not gay just bi," Naruto said shrugging receiving a glare Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi smiled underneath that mask of his at his student they seemed to be getting along a lot better than they did when he first met them. They sat down at the breakfast table and after they ate Naruto fell asleep were she sat.

"Sasuke why don't you rest up awhile we are not leaving for the bridge for a few hours," Kakashi said picking up the sleeping Naruto carrying her to their room. A few hour later Sasuke was up and ready to go but Naruto was still fast asleep they decided to let her sleep some more. They all head towards the bridge, and about twenty minutes later, Naruto ran franticly down stairs asking where everyone had gone.

"To the bridge," Tsunami answered.

"They left me!" Naruto shouted.

"They didn't want to wake you. You can go meet them up at the bridge," Tsunami said trying to calm the hysteric blond.

"Your right," Naruto said cheering up quickly and running out the door. 'What a strange boy,' she thought as she heard the door close. Naruto started to towards the bridge but there was not some was right, she turned back to the house to see lay on the ground while two man attacked. Naruto was able to save them both, rushing to the aid of the knowing that she was need.

When she arrived there was a large dome she couldn't find Sasuke she jumped down Zabuza threw kunai at her before she could do anything but his attacked was countered by a masked Shinobi.

"Zabuza-Sama, allow me to take care of this boy," the masked Shinobi said throwing a senbon back, she saw Sasuke trapped in the dome. 'Since Naruto is here we can attack from both inside and out at the same time,' Sasuke thought, his eyes fixed on the masked.

"Hey Sasuke I'm here to save you," Sasuke's eyes widened turning slowly to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing now we both are trapped!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry I just tried to save you," Naruto said crossing her arms pouting.

"All right we just have to figure out away," Sasuke said calming down.

"We will smash our way out," Naruto said getting to her feet, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she charged at dome at all directions but all the clones were destroyed and Naruto and Sasuke were both bombarded with senbon.

"Naruto can you do it again?" Sasuke said looking around dome. Naruto nodded creating more clones. Attempt after attempt ended the same why in failure. Naruto passed put from using all of her chakra, "Naruto get up I can't protect you," Sasuke shouted at the unconscious Naruto but she didn't move. Sasuke tried his best to keep Naruto safe while his eyes were starting to be able to pick up the masked ninja's movement.

He put Naruto down so he could fight and Haku seemed to think Sasuke was the bigger threat at the moment but Sasuke just dodged and blocked all of the attacks he throw at him. Haku's eyes fell on the fallen Naruto charging the blond Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto.

Naruto opened her eyes she saw Sasuke standing before her, and then she saw Haku on the ground. "Sasuke you won," Naruto said happily but the smile faded as she really looked at Sasuke, she had a look of horror on her face.

"You should see your face dobe," Sasuke said his voice was weak.

"Why did you do it? I thought you hated me?" Naruto asked her voice shaking.

"I do hate you," Sasuke said as Naruto sat up looking at her dying friend.

"Then why did you save me?"

"I don't know I just did, so don't die," Sasuke fell back, she caught him.

"I hated you too, but you can't die Ero-Teme, not when I owe you one," Naruto said holding Sasuke.

"Is this the first time that you have seen a friend die?" Haku asked his voice coldly.

"You killed him now I am going to kill you," Naruto's voice was full of venom, her hair grew her features more feminine, her eyes were no longer blue but a scarlet red, her canines elongated as a red cloak of chakra engulfed her. Her wounds healed her nails grew.

Haku tried to stay away from Naruto but her speed was too great. When she caught Haku she flattened her with a single punch, it shattered the dome as Haku smashed thru one of the mirrors. Haku got to his feet watching as the beautiful girl walked towards him here eyes full of hate as the masked cracked and fall off exposing Haku's face. Naruto stopped as she looked into the face of the boy.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Sasuke?" tears running down her face.

"Does it matter I thought that you were going to kill me," Haku said.

"No I am not going to kill you," Naruto said softly.

"Do you think you are being kind by showing me mercy? Letting your enemy live is not showing them kindness when you strip them of their purpose. Zabuza has no use for a broken tool, so finish me off, do it for your friend," Haku said she looked back to Sasuke's body. 'It's Zabuza's fault Sasuke is dead if it wasn't for him than he would still be alive," Naruto thought to herself, her anger building in up again the red cloak reappeared but she didn't turn to back to Haku she went after Zabuza.

Before anyone knew what happened Zabuza was under attack, both he and Kakashi were in shock not that the blond was attacking Zabuza but that the blond was a girl.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in shock staring at the blond girl, Kakashi had no idea what to what do then he looked around for Sasuke. He found him, he was alive his Sharingan could pick up the slight movements coming from the boy, "Naruto he is still alive Sasuke is alive."

The chakra faded from Naruto, "that's good," she said as she fainted Zabuza looked horrified as he wiped the blood from his face.

"I will kill you then I will attend to my students," as Kakashi created his chidori but before he could do anything more a gang of men were walking towards them.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"I thought to myself, why should I pay you all money for a job it took you so long to complete when I can pay them the same amount to kill you and the rest of them?" Gato said.

"Kakashi it looks like we are no longer enemies," Zabuza said not looking at Kakashi as he spoke.

"That is does," Kakashi said turning towards Gato with his Chidori still in hand. Haku appeared beside the two Jounin ready to attack, all three launched an attack that made quick work of Gato and his men even in there exhausted state.

Before the others could see Naruto he quickly turned her back into a guy he was going to confront her about this later but he felt this wasn't the time or the place. A smile appeared on his face that left both Haku and Zabuza looking perplexed, but they didn't ask him about it. 'So this is the girl Sasuke saw,' Kakashi thought to himself. After he had placed the jutsu back on Naruto he turned to see Sakura crying over Sasuke's body.

"Sakura you're crushing me," a weak voice said.

"SASUKE!" she shouted squeezing him again. Sasuke sat up looking around.

"Where is Naruto? Is he alright?" Sakura looked around at the question unable to see her anywhere. Kakashi pointed over his shoulder were Naruto lay near the feet of Zabuza and Haku.

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked horrified.

"No, he will be fine, and Sasuke you have a good friend in Naruto just remember that," Haku said as both he and Zabuza vanished.

"Well it looks like we will be able to leave soon and we shouldn't have any more trouble while the bridge is being finished," Kakashi said, "so Sakura I am going to leave you here while I will take these two back to Tanuza's.

A week passed and the bridge had been completed, Naruto had noticed Kakashi watched her closer over that week. She didn't remember what happened after she had thought that Sasuke was dead; the next thing she remembered was waking up in Tanuza's home. But she didn't want to bring anything up in case it was nothing. They left back for their village after they had said their goodbyes, she left wondering what her next adventure would be.


	3. Authors Note

I thought to myself, self why is there no Naruko Dragon Ball Z cross over. So me, being me I decided to change this one to a cross over but it won't be until after the trip with Jiraiya so there will be a few chapters until then so bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had just woke up not wanting to get up she knew Kakashi was going to be late so why did she have there so early and when they have gotten together Kakashi has been looking at her funny. She started to get ready petting Mr. Bunny as she thought about the reasons that Kakashi has been acting so strangely around her. It was ten minutes before she had to meet her team; she put Mr. Bunny back in his cage as she ran out her apartment.

When she got there Sasuke and Sakura where already waiting, "Dobe your late," Sasuke said.

"Is Kakashi-Sensei here?" Naruto asked kindly.

"No," he answered watching her.

"Then I'm not late," she said shrugging. Sasuke didn't know what to say to this sudden stroke of brilliance he didn't know was possible from him. Naruto stuck her tongue out at him, Sasuke and Sakura both just glared at him.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life," a cool lazy voice said from above them.

"Lies," Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"Well I am here to tell you all that I have nominated you to take part in the Chunnin Exam in one week so until then you all have the week off to think about if you want to take part in the exam or not, well then see ya," Kakashi vanished again leaving three pieces of paper with the details of the Chunnin exams. Naruto wondered what she would do with the rest of her day when she ran into Konohamaru.

"A week we don't need a week to decide right guys," Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Yeah," Sakura said not sounding that confident Naruto didn't notice and neither did Sasuke or he just didn't care.

"Boss let's play ninja," he said happy to see her.

"Well I am rather busy," she said trying to sound impressive, Konohamaru look down casted, "but I guess I can spare a little time to play with you."

"It's sad a ninja playing ninja," Sakura said standing behind Naruto.

"It's not sad boss just knows how to have fun unlike a stuck up witch like you," Konohamaru said sticking his tongue out, Sakura's eye twitched slightly, "you know boss you can do better, your girlfriend is a bitch," he continued on a vain popped in her forehead. Konohamaru started running for his life from the deranged pink haired kinochi. He stopped running only when he bumped into something solid, "sorry."

"What do we have here a little runt with no manners," the stranger in black said, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"He said he was sorry put him down," Naruto shouted at him.

"Well I don't feel like he meant it so I am going to beat some manners into him," he said smiling.

"Konkuro you're going to cause trouble," a blond girl said.

"You worry too much Temari, after I teach them some manners I will let them go," the man named Konkuro said smirking.

"Whatever I am not getting involved in this," Temari said walking away. As Konkuro pulled his fist back to hit Konohamaru he was hit in the head with a rock he turned to see Sasuke sitting in a tree tossing up and catching another rock.

"I would leave him alone unless you want real trouble," Sasuke said smirking.

"Why you…" Konkuro started.

"Enough," a cool deadly voice said Sasuke looked up to see a redheaded boy with green eyes looking down at the two with a look of hatred. He vanished reappearing beside his team, "Konkuro you are an embarrassment, and next time I will kill you," he said in a whisper that everyone heard. "Let's go," he said walking off.

"What's your name?" the boy asked looking up at Sasuke.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first," Sasuke replied.

"Gaara," he said simple.

"Sasuke," he replied back

Over the next week the three prepared for the Chunnin exams in their own ways. Finally it was the night before the exam and Naruto was getting ready for bed. She just stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but her towel as she walked out of her bathroom her stomach fell to her feet as she realized that she was not alone. Kakashi was sitting at her dining room table.

"Yo," he said sitting reading his book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a panic.

"I came to visit my favorite girl," he said still reading his book. Many questions were rushing round her head so she started with the obvious.

"How did you get in my home?" she shouted. He pointed over to the window that she had left open without thinking.

"You know it's dangerous to leave your window open while you are asleep or in the shower, you never when someone unwanted my come in," he said still not looking up from his book.

"Yeah like now," she said pouting at his nonchalant behavior, "how long have you known I was a girl?"

"Let's see since the fight with Zabuza," he said finally looking up at her, "and no the others don't know, I haven't said anything to anyone," he said correctly reading her look of panic. "But I do have a few questions for you."

"Like what?"

"What is your real name?"

"It is Naruko, but the old name changed my name to Naruto when I was four and he made me look like a boy too," she said her voice still not completely calm yet, "please don't tell anyone, please."

"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone," Kakashi said turning back to his favorite book. Without thinking she ran over to him hugging him.

"Thank you Kaka-Sensei," she said looking up with a big smile and bright blue eyes, she was so cute, and no one should be allowed to be that cute it was impossible to say no to her.

"Well then I should be going then," he said getting up and vanishing.

The next morning she was on her way to the Chunnin exam but first she met up with her team before so that they could go together. As they went up the stairs to room 301 they noticed a group of students trying to get into a room. Sasuke just smirked at the scene playing out before them.

"Something funny," one of the genin said that was preventing his fellow genin from entering the room.

"Yeah this sorry excuse for genjutsu," Sasuke said with his usual cocky grin.

"Oh," the genin said smiling, "do tell."

"Well for starters; this is only the second floor so the room that they are trying to get in and the room we are looking for is on the third floor. I am sure I was not the only one to notice right Sakura," Sasuke said turning to his pink haired teammate who looked surprised then quickly nodded at his words.

"Well it's not good enough just to be able to detect it," the genjutsu caster said with a smirk said going to kick Sasuke but one of the genin who had just been hit stepped up and stopped both Sasuke and the other ninja's attack with no problem. His eyes fell on Sakura then he jumped in front of her.

"You must be Sakura. My name is Rock Lee and I will protect you until the day I die," he proclaimed loudly.

"That's okay you are too unique for me," she said trying not to show a look of complete discuss.

"What is your name?" a boy with long black hair and pale purple eyes demanded.

"It's rude to request someone's name without giving your own," Sasuke said noticing he was starting to piss off the boy.

"How old are you?" the boy demanded again.

"I don't have to tell you that," Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke-Kun, Naruto lets go," Sakura said to her two teammates and they walked off in the direction of room 301 as they had been instructed to do.

But as they made their way to registration they heard a voice call to them, "You with the attitude I want to fight you," Rock Lee called to Sasuke then he jumped down facing Kakashi's team, "Sasuke I challenge you to a fight here and now."

"Oh so you know who I am and you still want to fight me?" Sasuke said coolly, "you are very argent thinking you can beat me."

"No I am not you see the truth is that I am the strongest genin in the exam," Lee said causing Sasuke to frown.

"No you are going to fight me!" Naruto declared.

"But I do not want to fight you," Lee said his eyes fixed on Sasuke.

"I am tired of everyone over looking me and talking about the Ero-Teme," Naruto shouted as she charged Lee ready to attack, but he blocked it and sent her swirling into the wall. When she finally woke up Sasuke had been beaten and Lee was being told off by a turtle. Naruto was confused first, were turtles suppose to be able to talk and could they be someone's Sensei. Then an older Lee appeared and started talking about youth.

"You three must be Kakashi-Sensei's students," the man said looking over at the three of them, "you see I am Kakashi eternal rival."

"That does even sound real," Naruto blurted out.

"Do not be rude to Guy-Sensei he is very real," Lee shouted back. Suddenly Guy vanished appearing behind them.

"I have 50 wins and 49 losses, you see I am strong than Kakashi," Guy said none of them wanted to believe it but it did seem he was faster than Kakashi, "we should be going. Lee you will get your punishment after the exam we will run 500 laps around the village into the sunset."

"Yes Guy-Sensei," Lee said as Guy vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I lied to you earlier I am not the strongest that would be one of my teams. I have entered so I can defeat him," Lee said then he too left them.

When they reached the room Kakashi was their waiting for them, "I am glad to see you here Sakura," he said his hands in his pockets as they approached him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked sounding surprised.

"Well it really doesn't matter since you all are here but if you wouldn't have shown up, none of you would have been able to take the exam but, like I said you all are here so it does matter," Kakashi said stepping from in front of the door allowing them to pass into the room. Inside the room was full of people from all different villages.

"Sasuke-Kun," they heard as someone jumped on Sasuke's back, "Sasuke-Kun I really missed you it has been so long since we have seen each other."

"Get off him Ino-pig," Sakura shouted.

"I see you three made it, isn't this troublesome," Shikamaru said as he walked up to the group, followed closely by Choji who was eating a bag of chips. Soon Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all showed up talking loudly amongst themselves.

"I would quiet down if I were you?" a man with long grey hair said walking up to the nine rookies.

"Who are you and why is that?" Ino snapped.

"Well I am Kabuto Yakushi, and as for your second question, look around you," he said smiling. They did so and everyone was glaring at them, "well since you are all rookies I guess it can't be held against you. But I will help you out." He said pulling out a stack of black cards.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked.

"These are data cards they can only be activated by running chakra thru them. They hold data on everyone here, so is there someone that you want to know about?" Kabuto asked smiling.

"Yes three, Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Me, why me?" Naruto asked looking confused. Sasuke didn't answer he just continued to stare at Kabuto.

"Okay if that is what you want," Kabuto said pulling out three cards, he placed the first on the ground spinning it as he added his chakra into the card; there was a small explosion. There wasn't much there, no picture and the only name was Uzumaki, it had the number of missions that they had and their ranks but nothing more, "wow it seems there is nothing on you."

"What do you mean there is nothing," Kiba said looking shocked.

"Just what I said, the only thing this really says is Uzumaki it's almost as if someone does want anyone to know about him," Kabuto, but he figured there would be much on him considering everything that went on when this kid was born, "let's move one," he said getting the second card, "Rock Lee, he is a year older than you this is his first time, he is very skilled with taijutsu his teammates, Neji, and Tenten. Then there is Gaara of the desert, it is not much on him but he has never been injured on a mission."

"No way, he went on a B-ranked mission and he came back unharmed," Shikamaru said in complete disbelief.

"Alright shut up and listen up," a loud and powerful voice called out everyone turned to see a man with a bandana and scars all over his face, "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am your proctor for the first exam. Turn in your registration paper and when you do that you will get a number and that is where you will sit."

After everyone turned in their papers and got a number and took their seats Ibiki started to speak again, "listen up because I will not repeat myself and I want no questions," he paused a moment looking around at the silent crowd, "first this test is out of ten points, but unlike most test you start out with a perfect score and for every question you get wrong you lose a point. Scores are based on the told amount of points for everyone in the team."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up," Ibiki snapped, "there is a reason for this. If one person gets a zero everyone on the team fails. But that is not the only way to lose points every time you get caught cheating you lose two points and if you get caught five times your whole team fails and we won't even bother grading your test. You have 45 minutes until I give you the tenth question. Any questions?" he asked smiling and when no raised their hands he smiled. "Good it looks like you all were listening after all. Now begin."

Everyone turned over there test and started reading, Naruto became more and more panicked with every question that she read and could answer. It seemed as if she was going to fail the very first part of the exam it was no fair, why did there have to be a stupid written exam anyway she was a ninja not a scholar. Around her people were dropping like flies one after the other, which did not help the horrible feeling she had in her stomach. Her only chance now was to wait for the tenth question and hoped she would be able to answer it.

"Now it there are fifteen minutes left for the final exam and there are more rules to this one so here they are. First you can choose not to get the tenth question," Ibiki said as Temari stood up and shouted.

"And if we choose not to get the last question what happens then?"

"Regardless of the answers to the rest of the question you fail and so does your team," Ibiki said.

"So what kind of choice is that who would choose to fail?" someone else shout.

"Of course we will get the last question," another shouted.

"Well you didn't let me finish. If you choice to take the tenth question and you get it wrong you will not only be able to take the exam ever again," the silence in the room deepened at this.

"That's bull man there are plenty of people who have taken the exam before," Kiba shouted.

"Well I wasn't making the rules then but I am now, so choose now," Ibiki said with a wicked grin. Slowly people started raising their hands soon they became more frequent. Finally Naruto stood up shouting.

"You think you are going to scare me off, if you do you have another thing coming. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage; remember that, I never go back on my word that is my ninja way," she sat back down. Ibiki looked around the room it seemed that no one else was going to back down, there are 78 left that is more than he expected but it what more could he do.

"This is your last chance to back out," he said looking around one more time, "very well then you all pass."

"Hold on what about the tenth question?" someone in the crowd asked.

"There was no tenth question or at least written question, the answer to the tenth was staying," Ibiki answered with a large grin.

"What about the other nine questions, so were they a complete waste of time?" Temari shouted out.

"No on the contrary they played a very important role in teamwork, see how you would act when you knew everything you did or didn't do would directly affect your teammates. As you all noticed the questions were all too hard for any genin to answer so the test demanded that you cheat if you wanted any chance of passing it."

"Okay I get that but I still don't get the tenth question," Temari said.

"It was the main point of the test, do you see that?" Ibiki said.

"Yeah but explain it anyway," Sakura said plainly.

"You were given two choice one quiet now and have a chance to take the test another time causing you and your teammates to fail the test or two getting the tenth question and risk never becoming a Chunnin. As a Chunnin you will be faced with two unfavorable choices all the time save your neck or complete the mission, and those you would rather save their own necks at the price of their comrades will never become Chunnin as long as I am here."

The next thing any of them knew there was something bursting thru the window standing before with a banner that read "I am your second proctor Anko Mitarashi."

"Alright Maggots I am Anko Mitarashi so if you are ready for the second exam fallow me," she shout at them. They all looked stunned at her as Ibiki peeked around the banner.

"You're early again," Ibiki said.

"There are a lot of them left Ibiki you are losing your touch," Anko said looking around.

"Or they could just be a tough bunch," Ibiki said.

"They don't look all that tough to me, well that doesn't really matter because when I am done with them," she had a sadistic smile, "more than half will be gone." They all looked in horror up at her. "I will tell your Sensei's where to meet me at tomorrow more. You are dismissed."

**The Next Morning**

"This is battle ground 44 or better known as the Forest of death," Anko said. There was a ten minute brake while Konohamaru interviewed people from the exam. When it was finally done Anko resumed giving the rules and handing out consent forms, "this is a survival test; you have to gather both scrolls and reach the tower. You have five days to reach the tower in the center. But there are three ways to get disqualified, one is if you can't get both scrolls and in five days, if not all three members in your team can't make it to the tower or if you opened the scroll."

"What happened if it opens and we happened to read it?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's just say you don't want to know," Anko said smiling. After everyone got their scrolls and lined up and at half pass ten the gates opened and everyone ran in. It seemed they were not in there for more than five minutes when screams filled the air.

After awhile they decided to come up with a password in case they got separated, "The question will be when does a ninja strike? And the answer is a ninja waits until the time right, when the enemy sleeps, his enemies weapons lies forgotten, in the stillness of the night that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

When they got to their feet there was a large blast of wind sending Naruto flying into a tree. When she got to her feet she came face to face with a giant snake. It wrapped around her and swallowed her, "I am not going to die like this. Let me out of here," she shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the snake exploded and Naruto sat there panting cover in snake juice.

"I won't be able shower five days," she shouted into the air. She left in search of her teammates when she finally found them they looked as if they really need her help. There was a crazy snake lady attacking Sasuke, who stopped as her kunai hit the tree branch. "What was the password again?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Naruto get out of here, you don't know what you are getting yourself into hurry get out of here now," Sasuke shouted. But when Sasuke noticed that Naruto was running he began to panic.

"I don't know what hole you crawled out of but you are not hurting my friends anymore," Naruto shouted.

"You want this right here it's yours take it and leave us alone," Sasuke said throwing the scroll towards the grass ninja. Naruto jumped down and snatched the scroll turning and hitting Sasuke in the face, "what are you doing fool?"

"I know who I am but who are?" she asked venom in her voice.

"It me you fool," Sasuke shouted back at her.

"No you may look like Sasuke, sound like Sasuke but you are not the Sasuke. The Sasuke I know would never just give in no matter how tuff a fight he has just been thru!" Naruto shouted back.

"As for the scroll I can just kill you and take it myself," the hidden grass ninja said cutting her thumb and smearing the blood on her tattoo causing a giant snake to appear. She tried fighting the giant snake, in the battle she lost her self her eyes turned red her pupils turned to slits.

"How it's impossible?" the grass ninja said. As she pummeled the snake but she was hit with a fire Jutsu and sent flying back, as the snake turned towards Sasuke. But at the last moment Naruto saved him. She looked up at him their eyes met. Sasuke was in shock Naruto's eyes were different a crimson red animal like, his feature were more terrible the scars more numerous longer teeth but softer at the same time more feminine.

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat," she said with a crazed look in her eye. Then she was hosted off her feet by a long slimy tongue, "hey put me down before I rip this thing out of your mouth."

So this is the Kyuubi, and it seems like you can tap in the power when you are angry what an interesting childhood you must have had, the snake lady though as he created a seal that she placed over Naruto existing seal. Then she was thrown aside as she lost consciousness, Sakura thinking fast pinned her to the tree to save her. Soon Sasuke became enraged activating his Sharingan and the two began to fight. Every time it seemed that Sasuke got the advantage his opponent was one step ahead of him. Sasuke hit his opponent with his strongest Jutsu revealing that the ninja wore a mask. The strangers voice changed became more masculine, "you truly are an Uchiha mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age, you really are Itachi's little brother," the man said then his neck stretched out biting Sasuke on the neck, "until we meet again," he said before vanishing.

Sakura dragged Naruto and Sasuke off to safety not know what to do. The following morning they were attacked by ninja from the sound village Rock Lee appeared he started fighting them all doing very well for awhile he became over powered by the three shinobi. Sakura tries to take them all one on her own but as hard as she tried she was unable to defeat them on her own. When all hope seemed lost when Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared to help her out. But they were taken out by the three after a valiant. The commotion drew out Neji and Tenten but when they arrived things were taken out their hands. Sasuke stood up surrounded by a strange and evil chakra he managed to take out the three sound shinobi leaving them begging for mercy.

Over the next few days they tried hard to find the final scroll, and they managed to make it to the tower in the allotted time thanks to Kabuto's help. When they arrived and finally opened the scrolls Iruka-Sensei appeared smiling at them and explained the meaning of the scrolls. Naruto was surprised to see that all nine of them had passed the second exam. They all lined up before the Hokage and the Jounin what to get their instructions.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations and heighten the level of the ninja, do not let the reasons deceive you. This 'exam,' so to speak is the epitome of a war between the allied nations," the third said as he looked over the young ninja before him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power those countries decided to choose a place to fight that is the beginning of the Chunnin Selection Exam," the third continued to explain.

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto interjected, "we're not doing this to select Chunnin?"

"Yes, this does examine those who are worthy of the Chunnin title. But, on the other hand it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And the feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to risk losing our lives?" Kiba barked.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is a shinobi's power. And a Shinobi's power can only be born in life or death battle. This exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line it has a meaning, and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunnin exam because of it."

"But why do you say it's to promote good relations?" Tenten asked.

"I told you in the beginning not to get it confused with that, the custom of shaving one's life to maintain balance…that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

"I don't care tell us the details of this life or death exam," Gaara demanded.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam, but…" he was cut off by the appearance of a new ninja.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I Hayate Gekkou, the judge will explain," the man said bowing.

"Please do," the Third said calmly.

"Everyone it is nice to meet you," Hayate said getting up, "everyone before the third exam there's something I want you to do."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to have a preliminary before we move on," Hayate said.

"But why?" a bunch of people shouted out.

"Because there are too many of you," Hayate said.

"But is that fair?" Sakura asked.

"This point we need to speed things up we cannot waste time," Hayate said, "so if you don't feel like you can cut it then quit now," Kabuto raised his hand.

"I quit I'm sorry I can't handle it anymore," he said walking way waving to them all.

"Sasuke you need to quit or I will tell them about your mark," Sakura said.

"You will not, I don't give a damn about becoming a Chunnin what I do care about is fighting the strongest people possible, and that includes you Naruto," Sasuke said turning to his blond teammate, who had a look of shock on her face. The first battle was between Sasuke and Yoroi. Everyone that was not in a fight went to the balcony to watch the fight from above. It was a long battle that Sasuke barely won. The next battle was between Shino and Zaku, Shino's bug destroyed Zaku's arms leaving Shino victorious. Kankuro against Misumi, it looked as if Kankuro was going to lose but had control from the word go. The next battle was Ino versus Sakura it was a hard fought battle but in the end either won, it ended in a draw both girl knocking each other out. The next battle was between Tenten and Temari a battle that wasn't even close, Tenten stood no chance against Temari. With every matched that passed Naruto became more excited for her match and was disappointed when it was Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Lee was just as disappoint, but both were excited when it ended quickly with Shikamaru won the match, both hoping they would be up next. When Naruto saw her name she couldn't have been happier.

"Lucky," She heard Kiba say. They both made their way do to the battle field. When the proctor started the battle and before she could do anything she was hit hard in the gut she slid across the ground. Kiba started walking away, but then she got back to her feet. Kiba thru smoke bombs both when the smoke cleared Naruto was on the ground. Akamaru ran over to Kiba and bit him on the arm, before turning in Naruto. Kiba feed Akamaru this strange piles that turned Akamaru's fur red, "Jujin Bunshin," and suddenly there were two Kiba. She wasn't sure what do about the obvious mismatch two on one was that even fair. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to be careful he was a lot faster now too and there were two of them.

"It looks like you lose," Kiba said.

"No I can't lose here I will become Hokage," she said slowly getting to her feet as Kiba continued to laugh at her. She will show him she will show them all, she will become Hokage and everyone will respect her. Kiba thru more smoke bombs, when the smoke cleared three Kiba's stood in the middle of the field. Kiba hit one of the clones and it turned back to Akamaru then he hit the other one and it also turned into Akamaru. Then Naruto quickly attacked him, kicking Kiba in the face. "Shikyaku no Jutsu," Kiba hit her over and over again with his great speed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and there were even more Naruto's everywhere and he didn't know which was the real one. One of the Naruto's threw a kunai Kiba smiled but it faded quick as at the last minute it turned to a Naruto who wrapped him up so he was unable to move then remaining Naruto attacked him with no mercy beating him until he could no longer stand.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate said. The next battle was a long brutal battle between Lee and Gaara that saw Gaara as the winner nearly killing Lee in the process. The next battle was Hinata and Neji were Neji did everything short of killing Hinata and only because he was stopped from doing so. The last battle was the quickest Choji versus Dosu, who won without problems.

"The final exam is one mouth from now it is a tournament style one on one battle the winner of each match moves on to the next round until only one is left standing," Hayate said.

**A few days later**

Naruto went up the Hospital hoping to find Kakashi-Sensei so he could train her for the next exam. She was happy he was there she ran up to him smiling. Before she could say anything Kakashi cut her off, "I know why you are here and I am sorry Naruto I can't. But I did find someone else to train you," he said giving her one of his eye smiles.

"But Kaka-Sensei, I want you to train me?" she said pouting. It didn't have quite the same affect when she same effect when she was in her male from but she could risk it in a public place like this Old man Hokage would kill her if more people found out that she was a girl.

"I am sorry Naruto but Ebisu here is a much better teacher than I am and he will help you," Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi, he doesn't like me and he is a pervert," Naruto whined.

"Well I am sorry Naruto I just can't train you."

"But I bet you are train Ero-Teme. So I am going to tell Old man Hokage," Naruto threatened.

"He is the one who suggested Ebisu, well have fun you two," Kakashi said vanishing into thin air. Naruto turned and glared at Ebisu.

"I don't like you," she said plainly.

"That maybe but I can help you out a great deal, I can make you stronger than you could have ever imagine being," Ebisu said catching Naruto's attention.

"I'm listening," she said turning him sounding interested.

"Why don't we discuss this over a meal like civilized people," Ebisu said.

"Ramen" she asked smiling.

"I guess…" but before he could finish his sentence she was off running shouting back at him.

"Come on Sensei," he had a feeling that thus was not going to end well for him. At the Ramen stand Naruto had eaten none stop since the moment they had arrived she only caught bits and pieces of whatever it was he was saying. It was something about Chakra then she heard something that made her nearly choke on her food "terrible."

"I not terrible I am the best!" she shouted.

"Are you even listening to what I have been saying to you?" he asked glaring at her from behind his glasses.

"Kind of," she answered sheepishly.

"I said you have terrible Chakra control if you could master that you would be a great ninja."

"If I have such terrible Chakra control why can I make more clones than everybody else," she said in a 'top that' tone.

"The reason for that is because you have more Chakra than most people and so you can waste your chakra and not even realize it. But if you could master Chakra control think of all the Jutsu that would open up to you," Ebisu said.

"Well I guess that makes sense," she said thinking for a moment, "so how are you going to teach me to do that?"

"I am sure Kakashi has taught you to climb trees without your hands, so what I am going to teach you is how to walk on water," he said.

"Walk on water you're pulling my leg aren't you?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. After Naruto finished eating and Ebisu lead her to the hot springs. "Focus the chakra to the bottom of your feet and regulate the amount that you disperse to maintain your balance on the water, understand?"

"Kinda, but hey let's give it a try anyway," when she stepped on to the water she fell straight down and jumped out screaming "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

She tried again and again and again but she just wasn't getting any better at it, she decided to take a break when Ebisu noticed someone peeking in on the women's bath. Why are all old men perverts she thought to herself? Ebisu acting as if he found this behavior despicable he tried to confront the man who took Ebisu out without a problem.

"You on the giant toad who are you?" Naruto shouted.

"I am glad you asked I am the Gamma Sennin," he said striking a pose on top of the toads head.

"First Kakashi ditches me and now you take him out who is going to train me?" her eyes fixed on the man with the long white hair, "you are going to fix this by training me for the Chunnin exams," she shouted and pointed at him.

"Let me think about that kid, no," he said.

"Why not?" she shouted at him.

"Because I don't like you," her eyes filled up with pain her head dropped.

"Well you're not the only one no one likes me," she said sitting on the ground her face between her knees, hopping to make him feel guilty about what he said.

"It's nothing personal I just don't like kids," he said quickly.

"I don't care you are the only one left you ruined my train so you are going to train me," she said jumping to her feet, "or I will tell the Old Man Hokage that some old pervert was peeking in the girls bathhouse and then he knocked out my sensei and would train me for the Chunnin exam."

"You know kid you really are annoying," he said.

"So you are going to train me?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said leaving her alone.

"Fine I don't need any help training," she said more to herself then any one. She went somewhere she taught was secluded releasing the Jutsu hoping that would help with her chakra control but it didn't help and to make matters worse when she got out of the water she saw the old man grinning at her.

"So why would a girl parade around as a boy?" he asked.

"I'm not I am practicing my Oiroke no Jutsu," she said quickly.

"Really kid that the best you can come up with?" the old man said.

"What are you talking about?" she said nervously wondering if he had seen thru her lie.

"You're cute enough but you don't have any flare," he said putting his hand out in front of his chest her eye began to twitch.

"You really are a pervert, why are all my sensei perverts," she shouted the last part.

"So you found a new sensei?" he asked.

"Yep," she said smiling.

"Who is it?"

"You," she said still smile.

"I told you kid I am not going to train you," he said frowning slightly. She looked up at him sticking her bottom lip out her eyes wide full of tears. He stepped away from her his eyes wide with fear how can I say no to that he thought to himself?

"Please," she said shifting back and forth.

"Fine," he said in a defeated voice, "So you are trying to learn to walk on water."

"Yeap," she said smiling she said turning back into the male so she would press her luck with her lie.

"Alright let's see what you have," she removed her jacket and shoes as she walked on the water but she fell in the moment that she tried.

I wonder he thought "Hey kid, come here," he as he sat on a rock she did as she was told, "build up some chakra," she did as she was told again he lifted up her shirt revealing the seal. As I thought the seal has been tampered with an odd number seal on an even number seal it's amazing she has this much control over her chakra. This is defiantly Orochimaru's work.

"What are you doing you pervert!" she snapped

"You are stressed and when you are stressed it messes with your chakra stream, so I am going to help you relax, so raise your hands up in the air," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Okay," she said doing as she was told, the next thing she knew she had been hit hard in the gut and sent flying away from Jiraiya, "what was that for?"

"Just try walking on the water again," he told her holding her stomach she walked over to the water and to her amazement she did not fall in.

"That's enough there is something I want to talk to you about before I teach you this new Jutsu," Jiraiya said Naruto followed him a while before they sat down, and started talking, "have you ever noticed a second chakra in you?"

"Well yeah there are two one is my normal chakra if I had to explain it I would say it was blue then there was a second would be red but whenever I use the red chakra it everything becomes a blur to me," she said thinking for a moment.

"Okay that's enough for today we will continue tomorrow," Jiraiya said, "let's go take a bath and not just fall in this time."

Later when she got home, she was ready for a good night sleep unaware that she was being watch from the top of a building across for hers.

"So it really is you Jiraiya-Sama," Ebisu said walking up to him.

"Sorry about stealing your student," Jiraiya replied.

"It's fine. So you have come to stop Orochimaru?" Ebisu asked.

"No I have only come to this place for reach for my new book," Jiraiya said nonchalantly.

"But Jiraiya-Sama you are the only one who can do it."

"I don't like getting in other people's business," he replied coolly.

"I am disappointed in you Jiraiya-Sama," Ebisu said walking away as Jiraiya turned back to Naruto.

For weeks they trained and it seemed like she was not getting any better. And she had given her sensei a new nick name Ero-Sennin, "Why can't I get any better at this DAMN JUTSU!" she shouted.

"Do you want to know an easy way to learn this Jutsu?" Jiraiya asked smiling.

"Yes, yes I do, tell me how," she said with a large grin on her face.

"Are you willing to lay your life on the line?"

"Yes I will do anything," she said confidently.

"Okay then," he said before taking around to have the best day ever when she had done everything she could think of they started walking into the forest, "let's get started," he quickly turned hitting her in the gut knocking her out. When she woke up again she had no idea where she was by the looks of things she was deeper in the forest.

"Why did you hit me?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto die," he said plainly, she knew he didn't like his nick name but wasn't it little much to kill her for it.

"From what I gather you release your powers when you emotions run high or you are about to die so I am going to train your body to release the power on demand," Jiraiya said smiling, "So you will use the power or you will die," then he pushed her back and she went flying of the side of a cliff. She tried to catch the edge but the rocks were too slick she closed her eyes and she ended up in a strange passage way the floor was cover in water pipes lined the ceiling. She walked down the path. There was a bright light and as she walked thru it see saw a large cage.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"Kid, come closer," a voice called out to her. She did as the voice instructed but the second she did large claws shot out causing her to jump back, "I want to devour you, but this gate will not open. It is a detestable seal."

"You're the Kyuubi," she said horrified, "I see…So the red Chakra is his."

"You came to me this time. Why did you come here?" The Kyuubi said coldly.

"Hey, you dumb fox! Since you're staying in my body give me your Chakra as rent," she demanded causing the Kyuubi to laugh.

"You're saying if you die, I'm going to die as well? You have guts, blackmailing me like that. Very well, I will give you my Chakra." When she opened her eyes she preformed the Jutsu summoning a large toad to break her fall.

"What the hell is this?" the Toad asked as she fell on his head.

"I am saved," she said sitting up, "wow this is huge," she looked around to make sure that it was really a toad. When she realized it was she was as happy as can be dancing around on his head.

"Hey you stupid brat, are you the one? Whose head do you think you're prancing around on? I am the Frog Boss Gamabunta! You idiot be quiet!" he shouted.

"Scary," she whispered to herself looking at the large toad. As the toad started shouting for Jiraiya.

"Who is Jiraiya?" she asked.

"The perverted self proclaimed toad hermit," he said glaring at her.

"He is up there but what do you want with him?" she asked feeling sorry for Ero-Sennin.

"I want to know why he summoned me to a place like this."

"I'm the one who summoned you, Frog Boss, sir. I fell off the cliff and I was hoping that you could help me out of here. Sir!" she added quickly. He started laughing at the idea that a little brat could summon him it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

She finally had enough and started yelling at the toad who in turn wrapped his tongue around her and thru her on his back.

"Even if you did summon me I will never acknowledge someone who falls off my back so easily," he said laughing and then walking away. She ran on his back declaring that she would stay on his head all day and he started thrashing around trying to get her off. But no matter what the toad did she refused to get off his head. Jiraiya just sat back and watch her almost feeling bad for her.

The sun near set, "a little longer and I will be your master."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage," she shouted.

"Well Naruto don't blame me if you die," he said as he kicked things up a notch. She almost fell off but she used her clones to save her skin, but after that she had no more. When she woke up she was in her least favorite place in the world besides class the hospital. When she woke up Shikamaru was sitting next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just thought that I would stop by and see how you were doing?"Shikamaru said.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS!" she shouted jumping to her feet looking for her thing so she go and train for the final exam. While they were there they decided to pay Lee, they arrived in time to stop Gaara from finishing the job he started last time they fought. No matter what they tried nothing scared him he was emotionless. All he wanted to do was kill everyone that was the only thing that seemed to bring him any joy.

**The next day**

When she arrived at the arena, it looked as if she was the last to show up. But upon closer inspection two were missing, Sasuke and the guy from the sound village. Before the match began they had changed the matches it seemed that the sound ninja had dropped out but that still didn't explain Sasuke there is no way he would have missed this for anything. The first battle was between Naruto and Neji.

"I am not going to lose to you and I will make you pay for what you did to Hinata. I will win no matter what," she said.

"That makes it more worthwhile for me I look forward to your look of disappointment when you know the true reality," Neji said.

"Stop whining and let's get started," she said smirking. A heavy wind picked up.

"Round one…begin," the proctor said. Naruto charged in on him shocking everyone as she did so. Neji was able to counter all of her attacks without a problem. The match almost ended in that moment but luckily she was able to avoid a match ending blow.

"You understand now you have no chance of winning," Neji said.

"I was just feeling you out now the real fight can begin, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" then her clones began to attack Neji, who was still able to dodge all of her attacks and take out her clones with no problem. She had no idea how to beat him no matter where she attacked him from he was able to counter. Again she attacked him with more clones. This time he attacked the one standing out of his reach. All of the clones started to vanish as he smiled. Then the one he had hit vanished, "so you think I was too much of a coward to attack you myself," she shouted at Neji as she attacked him but she was blown back.

"Did you think that you had won?" he asked smugly. Again she made more clones surround Neji from all directions, but none of her attacks got thru, "this is the end you are in range of my attack," he struck her over and over again blocking all of her chakra points. But she was not going to give up so easily she got to her feet ready to attack thou she did not know how she was going to manage that with no chakra.

"I told didn't I don't give up and I don't know how to quiet," she said grinning.

"No way," Neji said looking horrified. Then he tried to convince her to give up saying that he had nothing against her. When that didn't work he told her the story of his clan and that did not work either. Neji struck again hoping this time that it was truly over, but again she got to her feet.

"Don't run away," she called out to him, "I am not done yet, not until I win. I never go back on my word."

"What do you know about being marked and never being able to wipe it a way," Neji shouted.

"Yeah I do, so who cares. Do you think you are the only special one around here? Don't you think Hinata is suffering to all she wanted was your recognition and you tried to kill her. For all your talk about destiny you really don't believe it either," she said smiling. Neji frowned at her, and then she knew how she was going to defeat Neji the Kyuubi's Chakra. She started to bring its chakra out it twisted around her heating the air around them. Everyone stared in horror as she began to heal. Her speed and strength both increase dodging Neji's attacks with ease. Then she charged him again both were sent flying back from the impact. Neji got to his feet walking over to where Naruto lay smirking, but he was taken out as she popped out of the ground.

"I should have known it was a clone they are your specialty," Neji hissed "I was careless."

"You know I've failed the graduation exam three times, there was always this Jutsu that would come up, that I just could master. It was the Bunshin no Jutsu. So don't give me this destiny crap. Because unlike me you are not a failure," Naruto said before being declared the winner. Even after the battle Sasuke still hadn't shown up, she was starting to really worry about him but she was going to show it. They postponed Sasuke's battle Kankuro forfeited his match which meant that it was Shikamaru's turn to fight. He was not happy about this one bit muttering about Naruto ran up to him patting him on the back causing him to fall over the rail into the field. It was a battle of strategy. Thou Shikamaru got her where he wanted her but in the end he still gave up; he surprised everyone that he had it won and still gave up.

When all looked hopeless for Ero-Teme to show up in time for the exam he and Kakashi showed up in usual Kakashi fashion, extremely late. She and Shikamaru ran up the stairs to watch the match. But they saw something them paralyzed them with fear Gaara had just killed two shinobi without a batting an eyelash. They decided to go talk to Kakashi about what they had seen but when they got to him it was too late the match had already started.

Gaara started, without saying a word, sand pouring for his gourd, and then he held his head and began to speak to himself. His sand hit the ground then he looked up at Sasuke with cold emotionless eyes, "come on," he whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke attacked him with similar speed of Bushy Brow his Taijutsu was also nearly identical to Bushy Brow's. He landed blow after bow on Gaara who finally incased himself completely in sand. A sand eye appeared over the sand shell watching Sasuke's ever move. No matter how hard he hit the sand it wouldn't break and spike popped out where ever he hit it.

Sasuke backed as far as possible from Gaara making a few hand signs, "Chidori," he ran as he could towards Gaara, the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. The jab pierced thru Gaara's shield without much trouble. As Naruto watched the battle she started to feel sleepy.

She woke and saw Sakura kneeling beside her and Shikamaru sleeping. A dog bit him and he sat up screaming. An enemy ninja they were quickly saved by Guy who threw him thru the wall giving them a place to make their getaway. Sakura grabbed Naruto and jumped out the whole the dog grabbed Shikamaru, leaving behind a village in distress to find their friend who at this very moment was in hot pursuit of Gaara.

The soon realized that they were being fallowed and at this rate they would catch up with them, they tried hiding their tracks but it was no good.

"We could always ambush them," Naruto said.

"No that won't work there are too many conditions that we would have to meet in order for it too work and even if it did we would fall farther behind, but there is one thing we could do," Shikamaru said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We could leave on person behind set a fake ambush slow them down but there is one major flaw with that whoever stays behind will die," Shikamaru said they all came to a rest. Thinking to themselves who will be the one stay finally it was Shikamaru who spoke, "so who is it that will stay? We need the dog to fallow Sasuke so that means he's out."

"Fine I'll…" Naruto started before she was cut off by Shikamaru.

"I guess it has to be me," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura cried out.

"Why you?" Naruto added.

"It's better than being wiped out right? Besides, among us, the only one who is able to playing the bait and who has the chance of surviving is me," he said moving to the back of the group, "Kagemane no Jutsu is an Art made for delay tactics. Well I'll catch up later. Now get going."

"We're counting on you Shikamaru," Naruto called to him as she and Sakura left him behind. Sakura started wondering a load if he has if Shikamaru had betrayed them. Naruto shouted that he would never do such a thing. Naruto could help but too worry about Shikamaru not that he would betray them but something bad might happen to him.

Naruto arrived just in time to prevent Gaara from killing Sasuke, as she looked up Gaara she didn't know how they were going to defeat the monster that was Gaara. Gaara shot pass Naruto to attack Sasuke but Sakura stepped in front to take the blow. Gaara looked crazed half demon, one hundred percent blood thirsty.

"If you want to save your friend you will have to kill me to do it!" Gaara shouted with glee. She wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her friends.

"Kunhiyose no Jutsu," and a much smaller toad appeared, "I didn't want you I need the Boss," she whined.

"Well nice to meet you too kid," the toad said looking less than thrilled. She quickly scoped him up and moved him to a safe location where she could continue her fight with Gaara. She used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu time and again before using One Thousand Years of Death with a kunai that has an exploding tag on it. Gaara hit her hard before she made the tag explode Sasuke leap in to catch her preventing her from smashing into the tree.

"You did all that work and you only got one hit in," Sasuke said painting.

"Shut up," she said turning and pouting.

"Naruto whatever you do rescue Sakura and get out of here I will slow him down," Sasuke said slowly getting to his feet, "I should have the strength to hold him in check for awhile. If things end here it would just mean that was the extent of the man I am. I lost everything once I don't want to see any precious comrades die right before my eyes again."

"Precious…comrades," she couldn't believe what she was hear from the cold hearted Ero-Teme, "I see, that right, because he resembles me. Because he has gone through life with the same loneliness and sadness as I have that guy continued to fight in solitude for himself, I thought he was strong. But that's not the meaning of true strength, if one fights just for oneself in solitude one can't really become strong." She got up and started gathering Chakra for what would be the greatest attack anyone has ever seen. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" there were thousands of Narutos all over the place, numbers like none have ever seen before.

"Leave this to me Sasuke, everyone attack," they started with shuriken then they kicked him into the air, then they started punching him as he was knocked into the air. Then for the grand finally they went to kick him.

"Not to him, there is no way I will lose to a guy like him," Gaara shouted as his transformation became complete destroying all of the clones in the process. Sand started to incase her, she had one option left to her. She wiped the blood from her lip in order to summon the boss toad, now she was ready for round standing on his head. She was so proud that she was able to summon him but her bubble burst when the Boss refused to fight for her. Then his son Gamakichi spoke on her behalf and he agreed to fight with Naruto. As they fought Gaara went to sleep giving full control to the one tailed demon. They had to wake him up and in order for them to wake Gaara she had to hit him. The only way she could hit him was by holding him still, which would be easy, so they did a transformation Jutsu turning into the Kyuubi. She was finally able to wake him but the fight was still far from over.

She was caught in his sand; she was not going to end it like this she demanded chakra from the fox her jacket blew the sand was pushed way from her, she gave him good head butt the force of the blow started cracking the sand beneath them. They both began to fall towards the ground; they were blown apart as the Toad Boss vanished, landing on trees.

They both knew that there would be one more attack and it would be the last for the both of them, so the only thing they didn't know is who would come out on top. They launched their attack at the same time. Naruto was able to pull thru and will they both hit the ground both with no Chakra left. She was going to make sure that he was down for good; she was going to make sure he couldn't hurt her friends. She slowly inched towards she was going to stop until she was sure they were safe.

"Don't come any closer!" Gaara shouted.

"The pain of…being all alone… really is unbearable, isn't it?" she looked up towards him her feature softer more feminine, the Jutsu was falling because she was pushing herself to hard, "the way you feel I don't know why, but I completely understand that it hurts. But I've met people who are very important to me now. I won't allow those important people to get hurt," her eyes were still blue but the pupils where slits, "I will stop you even if that means…that I have to kill you!"

"Why? How is it that you can fight so much for other people?"

"They saved me from the hell of being all alone. They accepted me for who I was. That's why…they are important to me."

"Love," Gaara whispered to himself.

"That's enough Naruto," Sasuke said kneeling before her, "Sakura us okay. This guy's Chakra must have been depleted as well. The sand around Sakura crumbled a long time ago."

"Oh, I see…what a relief," she said before passing out.

"That enough, I have had enough lets go," Gaara said to his siblings who had just arrived.

**A Few Days Later**

She still could not believe that the Old man had died; he always seemed so untouchable for some reason like he would always be there. The day of the funeral was a dark stormy one everyone gathered to mourn the loss of all the loved ones. She still could understand why he had died, how he had died. Now only Kakashi knew her little secret, know she felt strange alone again. She had to keep herself from breaking down Shinobi weren't suppose to show there emotion. The old man had so much for her he was the reason she was still alive today.

"Iruka-Sensei, Why do people risk their lives for other people?" she finally asked.

"When one person dies their past, their present life, and their future disappears along with them. Many people die during their duty and fighting in battle, and shockingly easily, too. Hayate was one of them. Those who pass away also have dreams and ambitions. But everyone has something else, just as important, parents, siblings, friends, and lovers, those who are dear to them. They trust each other and help each other, the people whom they've cherished since the day they were born. And that string which connects those people become stronger and thicker as time goes by. It can't be explained by logic, those who hold those strings just do it, because it's important to them."

"Yeah, I kinda get it," she said looking forward again, "but…it's tough to die."

"It's not like he just died for nothing," Kakashi said, "he left us something very important. Well, you'll eventually understand one of these days."

"Yeah, I kinda get that too," she said smiling back at him. Finally the rain stop the sun came out shining bright in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

So time had passed the village had began to rebuild, and she was feeling left out everyone was too busy to help her train and she had seen Ero-Sennin since the funeral and Kakashi was off train Ero-Teme probable teaching him some cool Jutsu. So she just decided to train herself for a while. After morning training she realized she was hungry so decided to get some food, she ran into Konohamaru in her way. She stopped to talk to him see that he must have been lonely. But he surprised her to see how much he had really grown; she gave him a coupon for free ramen.

Jiraiya stood atop a tall peeking on the women's bath when he hears a voice from behind him, "You're still doing such ridiculous things?"

"Well yes, this is my research Old man Homura and Koharu- Sensei, huh? I wonder what you advisers want from me," Jiraiya said turning to face the two elders.

"Surely, you know without us telling you, don't you?" Homura said then Jiraiya turned all the way around to face him not saying a word with a scowl on his face, and elders did the same.

"You don't have to make such scary faces," he said smiling after awhile, "I heard that the talks with Sunagakure have been settled without problems."

"Sunagakure announced that everything was Orochimaru's handiwork. In addition, at the moment their complete surrendering to us, that wasn't a very important issue any more," Homura said coolly.

"Konohagakure has no choice but to accept their surrender and proposition in order to restore national power," Koharu said.

"However, the current strength of Konohagakure has dropped drastically. Under these conditions, out top priority must be to prepare for any unpredicted crisis," Homura said.

"We don't know when any of the neighboring nations will come out in a bold move. Therefore, we've decided that until the village gets its strength back, we should assemble the top few men from each troop and form an emergency executive committee to handle this. But first," she paused for a moment, "we need a strong, trustworthy leader. You can find the seeds of trouble rolling around everywhere these days. It's not just Orochimaru."

"You didn't have to go through the trouble of informing me of that. Well…I'll continue gathering materials," Jiraiya said turning around to resume his research.

"I'm going to tell you the basic plan. We need the fifth Hokage right away," Homura said.

"And yesterday at an emergency meeting with the feudal lord of Konohagakure, we decided it would be you, Jiraiya," Koharu said.

"I'm sorry, it's not my nature."

"It's been decided, besides, if a Shinobi like you, renowned as a Sannin, is not then who is?" Homura asked.

"If you want a Sannin there is one more left," he said smiling, "that Tsunade."

"Certainly that Child probably has that capability; however, no one knows where she is."

"I'll find and bring her back. If I do that there's no problem, right?"

"But…" Homura started before he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"A wise one like Tsunade is meant to be Hokage more than I, with no motivation. What do you want to do?"

"All right, we'll give it urgent consideration. However we'll have three members from Anbu Black Ops to accompany you as the search unit for Tsunade."

"Don't worry, I won't escape from this. The guards are not necessary. However, there is one guy that I want to take with me on my trip. I've found an interesting egg."

Naruto was franticly looking for her ramen ticket so she could eat. The more she looked the more worried she became. When she finally found it she was so happy, and she even got a free serving. Just as Ero-Sennin appeared, telling her that she was going to with him. But she didn't want to go along on a research trip. But at the promise of a better Jutsu then the Chidori she was off to pack. Wonder what this cool new Jutsu is going to be. She packed so much she couldn't even bag, she ended leaving something behind. She was so excited she couldn't wait for him to teach her the new Jutsu.

"Hey Ero-Sennin since you are taking me on this trip does that mean you think I'm a genius?" she asked hopefully.

"A long time ago, the Fourth Hokage was my disciple. And you resemble the Fourth Hokage so much, it almost funny. That's the only reason," Jiraiya said and she was so happy to be compared to the forth.

"While you may be able to manage against him, I couldn't possibly; he's on a completely different level," a blue skinned man with a large sword said watching from a distance.

"Yeah, if we go at each other we'll both be killed at best kill each other simultaneously. Even if we increased the numbers that wouldn't change," a dark haired man said.

"I didn't expect the kid's guard would be a legendary Sannin. With him as the opponent the names of the Leaf Village's Uchiha Clan and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist would be tarnished."

"Yeah, however no matter how strong an opponent is they always have a weakness."

When they stopped for a break Naruto started to play with some bells at a shrine, she ended up pulling down the bells tied in the ropes. She fixed them while Jiraiya was laugh she hoped he wasn't laughing at her. Then they continued on their way. The town they made went to was very lively and strange. It was a lot different from Konohagakure. When they reached the hotel they saw a beautiful woman, Jiraiya turned to Naruto giving her the key and sent her to the room while he went on a date. She was bored waiting for him creating more and more clones as she waited. There was a knock on the door she dispelled her clones then opened it, before her stood a man with eyes likes Sasuke's.

"Really, who'd believe a kid like you to have the Kyuubi in him," the man with blue hair and skin said. How did they know she had the Kyuubi in her?

"Naruto, you will come with us," the man with eyes like Sasuke said to her, "shall we go outside?"

"Itachi it'll be a pain in the neck if this kid moves around, maybe I better chop off a leg just in case," the blue skinned man said walking towards her, " well then."

"Long time no see," the man called Itachi said, she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Itachi Uchiha," was all he said. She had just realized who this man was, it was Sasuke's brother.

"Huh…Sharingan…and moreover he resembles you a lot, who the hell is he?" the shark man asked.

"He's my younger brother."

"But I heard that the entire Uchiha Clan had been murdered. By you."

"Itachi Uchiha…I will kill you!" Sasuke said venom dripping from every word he spoke, "it's just as you said I held a grudge against you and hated you. For the singular purpose of killing you, I have lived my life!" he said charging at his brother with a Chidori formed in his hand ready to kill, "I will kill you."

Itachi blocked it without a problem then broke his little brother's wrist. She knew she had to do something she started building up Chakra to use her Jutsu, but a single swipe of his sword and her Chakra was gone. A toad taller than her appeared blocking the attack, and behind her Jiraiya appeared.

Naruto turned and began yelling at him who made a huge scene as he made his entrance, "You were totally excited by a lame tactic like a woman winking at you! You shouldn't be the one to try acting all suave and cool, you Ero-Sennin!"

"Like I said don't call me that in front of people," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Be quiet, more importantly these people aren't normal, Ero-Sennin! Didja hear me Ero-Sennin!"

"Like I said don't call me 'Ero-Sennin'!" he shouted.

"You are after all Jiraiya-Sama one of the legendary Sannin, I didn't believe that I'd be able to stop you so easily despite the fact that you are a huge womanizer," the shark man said.

"What! You know the true identity of Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Well no, that's not necessarily who I really am," Jiraiya said putting the woman down then he was able to explain everything, it surprised everyone but Itachi when Jiraiya went to kill the two Sasuke got to his feet and told them not to infer so he could have his revenge.

But things did not go well for Sasuke; he got his ass beat up and down the hall by his brother. Itachi decided to finish it with his Mangekyo Sharingan. She could hear his screams of pain and there was nothing she could do to help him. Naruto finally had enough running to help Sasuke but Jiraiya made some kind of strange Jutsu that looked as if they had been eaten by something large. There was an explosion then the two were gone. When Sasuke reappeared Naruto ran to his side he did not look too good. Guy took Sasuke back to the village and he gave her a green jumpsuit she wanted to wear it but Jiraiya would allow her to. As they went on their way she could help but thing about the people after her. After a little chat with Jiraiya she felt much better.

They went to a town that has a festival going on, and Ero-Sennin took her wallet, and gave her his bag to carry. After she had yelled at him for spending all her money and he took out a thug, they went out to train. The first step was to make a water balloon explode use Chakra. It took her a few days to master the first part with the help of a cat. The second part of her train was even harder; she had to make rubber ball explode. She just wished that she did have to be alone while she tied, she hated being alone. Whenever she asked Jiraiya to stay with her it just made her feel worse. When she managed to pop a hole in it she heard a voice behind her, it was Jiraiya he was holding a pops-sickle that he handed to her. She could help but to smile. She was finally able to do it the force of the blow sent her flying backwards into Jiraiya.

"I finally did it I'm ready for the third step," she said weakly.

"Not now I know where Tsunade is," Jiraiya said smiling down at her. She was not happy she wanted to continue with her training. Before they left he started to explain the third step containment. It was a lot harder than she thought it was going to. When they finally reached the town where Tsunade was supposes to be it still was not easy to find her. It was night when they finally found her in a pub. She was a pretty woman for a fifty year old, long blond hair and brown eyes, and a blue diamond on her forehead. There was something about her she didn't trust. And on top of that Jiraiya wanted her to be the next Hokage.

"I heard from Orochimaru that he killed the third Hokage," Tsunade said in a level voice that displayed no emotions.

"Who is this Orochimaru guy?" Naruto asked.

"He is one of us?" Jiraiya answered.

"If he is one of the leaf Sannin then why did he kill old man Hokage, why is he trying to destroy Konohagakure?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya, who is this brat?" Tsunade asked looking over at the younger blond.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki," he answered she looked at the younger blond in astonishment.

"Hey, you just hold it right there! I am not done talking yet! This Orochimaru? This Teme that killed Old Man Hokage. Who the hell is he? He's a legendary Sannin right? Then knowing that why would you Ero-Sennin, leave such a guy alone? Besides, what do you mean this person is the fifth Hokage?" She shouted.

"Naruto, be quiet for a moment," Jiraiya said she sat down pouting, "They are demanding that you become the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. So what's your answer?"

Tsunade sat in silence; finally she spoke, "Impossible," she said, "I refuse."

"I remember those words. You said those same words when I asked you to go out with me," Jiraiya said smiling.

"What the heck are you talking about? You said it yourself! Didn't you say that you would bring her back to the village and have her treat Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei? But what's this demand for her to be the Hokage? And on top of that she refuses." Naruto shouted.

"Calm down," Jiraiya said, "there can be no other Fifth Hokage but Tsunade. During the dreadful Great War Era, she contributed tremendously to the Leaf's victory," he continued to explain her role in the village back in the day. She really didn't like her she was bad mouthing the Hokages she was not going to let her get away with that. She didn't care who she was not going let her to continue to speak this way. They left the pub ready to fight this old hag. She charged her ready to attack with everything she had but Tsunade dodged her attacked disarmed her then knocked her headband off and thumped her on the forehead before Naruto could react.

"Hey, brat! I'll ask you one thing before you faint. Why… get so passionate at the mention of Hokage's name?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Unlike you I will be the heir to the Hokage name, no matter what! Because Hokage is my dream!" she readied the Jutsu that she had been practicing for the last month. Tsunade broke the ground to prevent herself from being hit with the Jutsu.

"Hey Jiraiya was it you who taught him that Rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm his teacher, after all," he replied.

"Humph…You and the Fourth Hokage are the only ones who can use that Jutsu. Are you in your right mind, showing someone a Jutsu that he can't master? Don't give him false hope. That's why moody kid starts joking about becoming a Hokage!"

"It's no joke! Stupid old hag, if I have three days. I'll master this Jutsu!" she shouted at her.

"You said it kid. Men don't go back on their word!"

"Hah! I stand by my words. That's my Ninja way," she said grinning at the older blond.

"Then…how about a wager?"

"A wager…?" Naruto said confused.

"I'll give you one week, if you can master that Jutsu, I'll acknowledge that you have what it takes to become the Hokage and give you this necklace.

"Lady Tsunade! That's the precious…!" the dark haired woman started to say before Naruto cut her off.

"I don't need such a sorry necklace!"

"Don't agree, Naruto, that's the only one of its kind in this world. And you could buy three mountains if you were to sell it. It belonged to the first Hokage," Jiraiya said which made her quickly think of all the things he could buy, all the Ramen she could eat.

"Alright I agree," she said smiling.

"However, you lose if you can't master the Jutsu in one week! And you'll give me all the money you have on you," Tsunade said holding her wallet.

"When did you get that?" she shouted. Tsunade's assistant was not happy about the bet at all.

While Naruto was in her room she heard a knock at the door she went to answer it Shizune, "I'm sorry to bother you so late, Naruto. I need to talk to you…"

"As for me, I'm going to get a good night's rest and train tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry. But I don't want you to misunderstand Tsunade-Hima, as well as the necklace."

"Humph! I could care less about an old lady like that!"

"Tsunade-Hima is not the type of person you think she is! Don't speak of her like that when you don't even know her!" Shizune's eyes became down casted "I'm sorry for raising my voice. She didn't used to be like that. She was a kind person who loved the village. But she changed, after that day. The day she lost her dreams her love, her hopes…everything." Then she began to explain what happened and the mean of the necklace. She didn't wait until the morning she left right then. Stay out all night she was going to stop until she mastered it. All week she stayed out training working to master the Jutsu, she passing out from using too much Chakra.

When she woke up she saw Shizune lying on the ground, when she saw Naruto she sat up asking what day it was.

"Monday," Naruto answered looking confused.

"But you were suppose to be out for a few days," Shizune said.

"No matter how bad the injury I will always be better after a good night of sleep," she said smiling, "more importantly where's that stupid old woman? Today's the promised bet day."

"Then what about the Jutsu?" Shizune asked.

It's still not complete but I can wing it… Dattebayo!" Shizune got up and ran to the window, but stopped when a kunai just missed her. Naruto ran to see what was happening. Naruto started calling him out when she learned that he had been poisoned by Tsunade. Shizune showed them the way to where Tsunade was going to meet with Orochimaru explaining everything on the way. When they arrived it was too late she had gone along with Orochimaru, again they were in pursuit. In a puff of smoke they appeared before Tsunade.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya," Orochimaru said with a smile.

"You look as evil as always," Jiraiya said returning the smile.

"Kabuto!" Naruto said in shock.

"Naruto," he replied.

"I see you know each other," Jiraiya said.

"We took the Chunnin Exam together! Why are you here, Kabuto?" she asked looking at the man she thought her friend. She was confused she didn't know why he was fighting the old lady why he was with Orochimaru.

"What are you doing Kabuto this is a lie isn't it you taught us a lot and you even saved us," she said trying to smile.

"Well I wanted to gather data on you all. Naruto there's something I understood by gathering your data. You have no Ninja ability. Unlike Sasuke," Kabuto said smugly, "even with that cute little face you are just a genin a fresh fish out of water. Admittedly, I was curious about the monster dwelling inside you, but now with the legendary Sannin before me, you leave something to be desired. Your nothing, and if you meddle I'll kill you."

"You little," she said attacking. But she was quickly beaten. She did not like having to be a babysitter she tried a summoning Jutsu after Jiraiya failed to summon the Boss but she failed too. The battle began and it did not look good for them the way it was going. She tried using her Rasengan but Kabuto he dodged it and messed up her leg taunting her. No matter how much he beat on her she was not going to stay down. She stood before Tsunade still ready to fight with her clone by her side forming the Rasengan in her free hand then she smashed it into his chest blowing him back. But Kabuto got a blow in as well; he got her in the chest messing up her heart in a way the Kyuubi couldn't even save her. Fell to the ground all went silent. She reached up for the necklace, smiling at Tsunade, "I won the necklace," she said before fainting again. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Kakashi so you place the Jutsu on her so even if she did run out of Chakra her turn form is hidden," Jiraiya said to Kakashi after the third's funeral.

"Yeah I didn't think it a good idea for her to turn into a her during the exam," Kakashi said, "but it will still break if she taps to much in to the fox's powers," Kakashi said shrugging.

"Well it was good thinking," Jiraiya said.

**End Flashback**

The battle raged on all three of them used their summoning Jutsu ready for the second round. Naruto began to wake the battle was already over. They took a few days to rest before they went back to Konoha.

Naruto hoped upon return to Konoha that things would go back to how things were but that wasn't the case. Everyone seemed different especially Sasuke. Things had been getting better between them until they returned from there last mission. Sasuke ended back in the hospital and when Naruto final got time to go see him he was acting strange, he was even colder towards her now than when they first met.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" she asked him, "You don't have glare at me like that."

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a tone bare over a whisper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Fight me…right now!" he demanded.

"What? Here you just treated by granny Tsunade. What are you saying?" She asked sounding worried.

"Just fight!" He snapped at her activating his Sharingan, "You said you want to fight me right? I'm saying let's do it now! Or have you chickened out?"

"Sasuke-kun, hey what's going on?" Sakura said looking between the two of them, "Naruto, say something!"

"This is perfect, dattebayo! I was just thinking that I wanted to fight you too," she said smiling.

"Come with me," Sasuke said as they both ignored Sakura and made their way to the roof. She smiled at him before they started the fight, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing I'm just excited, dattebayo," she said smiling, "when I think I can finally beat you here!"

"What did you say? Don't talk foolishly, you failure!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"I'm not going to be a failure forever," she said calmly.

"You… A loser like you better not act all high and mighty!"

"Hah! It's unlike you to lose your cool and raise a fuss," she said amusement in her voice, "so uncharacteristic."

The fight began evenly each trading blow for blow, but soon the tables turned in Sasuke's favor, but Naruto was able to level the field with clones make Sasuke expend energy to take out numerous clones. Sasuke made some hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," the flames consumed all the Naruto's. But two remained form her Rasengan and Sasuke his Chidori. Before the two Jutsu collided someone had stopped them and sent them flying in separate directions. Smashing into water tankers, when she looked to see who it was it was none other than Kakashi. She looked hurt at Sasuke had he really tried to killer for what he cause he wanted to prove he was better than her. She jumped down walked pass Sakura stopping just as she passed, "don't ever get in my way again," she said coldly before leaving a stunned Sakura.

When she got home all she wanted was to be left alone. She just laid in her bed looking up her ceiling. Hoping when she woke up in the morning this all would have been a dream and she would have her best friend back. She heard a knock at her door she turned looked at her alarm clock; it was five in the morning she got out bed without thinking she opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there. When she noticed the way he was staring at her she realized she was in her female for and quickly slammed the door.

"Hey Naruto open the door," Shikamaru said. She cracked the door open but didn't say anything, "I know this is none of my business by why are you a girl?"

She quickly turned back into a guy, "I was just playing a joke on you that's all," she said smiling hoping that he would by it, but by the look on his face he didn't, "please Shikamaru don't tell anyone that…I, um."

"I won't tell anyone you like walking around as a girl at night," he said she smiled at him. Then he continued to explain why he was here. She quickly got dressed and helped gather the rest of the team. The team was Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba. Before they left she promised to bring him back. They made their way thru the forest to find Sasuke, each of them getting left behind to fight with a sound ninja. Lee showed up in time to give her a chance to catch and bring back Sasuke.

When she caught up to him he was standing on the head of a statue, she called to him but he didn't answer her.

"Are you going to run from me?" she shouted at him, he turned to face her, his face cover with black marks he had a deadened look in his eye.

"Yo, idiot," he said coolly to her, "it's you this time, huh? I also told this to Sakura, but don't mind me anymore. What's with that face?" he asked as her emotions fleeted across her face. They began to fight it quick became apparent that Sasuke was looking to kill her; she just could understand why, why he wanted to leave, why he wanted to kill her? But she was not going to give in until she brought him back to the village even if she had to break every bone in his body to do it. But nothing she did made any difference he was stronger than the last time they had fought. She got back to her feet after being hit with his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu just so he could knock her back down. No matter how many times he knocked her down thou she kept getting back up. She knew it was coming but it was less painful to see him use Chidori against her to kill her. She created a Rasengan and when the two Jutsu met it created an explosion that blew them far apart. She floated on the water for a while looking up at the sky. And at that point she was sure without a doubt he was trying to kill her.

"Did we mean this little to you that you are will to throw it all away," she cried out to him.

"No one thing did come from this you. You are my closest friend, and with your death I will sever all bonds," Sasuke said coldly. She watched as the curse mark consumed him. He shot another fire Jutsu at her then when she dodged it he hit her. She pulled herself from the just to be hit again in the stomach blood poured from her moth from the blow, then she was hit in the face. He grabbed her by the throat with a Chidori in his free hand. He smashed it thru her chest as the fox chakra surrounded her. She dropped her Jutsu taking her female form.

"You really are an Ero-Teme," she said softly smiling tears rolling down her face. Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"What kind of trick is this?" he shouted at her as he pulled his hand from her chest, "well it does matter," he said choking her but let go when she grabbed his hand. The Fox's chakra was burning intensely around her the wound began to heal. Her eyes were no long blue her teeth were longer.

"You finally showed me your true self I can only repay the favor," she said with a mad gleam in her eye.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am your friend," she said her eyes fixed unblinkingly on him, "I am not going to let you go, I am going to stop you at all cast. Even if that means I have to beat you within an inch of your life to do it!" Now Sasuke was the one on the ropes unable to keep up with her moves. None of Sasuke's Jutsu had an effect on her.

"Are you awake yet or do I have to break every bone in your body to drag you back?" she shouted at him.

"Shut up," he whispered at her, "What the hell do you know, you who has neither parents nor brothers, think you understand? What makes you think that you, who's been all alone from the start can understand anything about me? It's because I have the ties that I feel this agony. How can you possible understand?" he said before knocking her off of him.

"Your right I don't know what it's like grouping up with people who love you, people who care for you. I don't know what it's like to have parents that will tell you everything is going to be alright. But I do have someone who is like a brother to me and I will do anything from losing him," she said calmly tears welling up in her eyes, "when I was put on your team it was the happiest day of my life, I looked up to you; I wanted to be like you. Everyone like you, you're smart talented, unlike me I'm nothing more than a loser. But all I really want was for you to look at me as a friend as an equal. When you're around things don't seem so bad. I could always count on you to get us out of tight spots. I wanted to feel useful to you help you like you helped me."

"Why is it, Naruto that you go so far for me?" he said unable to look at her.

"For me it's a tie that I've was finally able to have. That's why I'm gonna stop you, that's why I have to stop you," she said smiling sweetly at him. Sasuke place his forehead proctor on ready to finish the fight.

Sasuke fully developed his Sharingan it pushed things in his favor, she couldn't touch him he was too fast and he could read every one of hers moves. But she couldn't lose she had to win for his sake. He had beaten her to near death, she closed her eyes maybe I can't win she thought to herself.

"You are pathetic you can't do anything without me, this how it is done," the Kyuubi said as a fox cloak formed around her. Sasuke was unable to do anything with her now it was like fight two different people if he dodged on attack there was another one at the same time. He finally allowed the curse mark to take full control. They both knew this battle was nearing to an end both of them charged with their most power attacks. Sasuke landed a blow in her stomach while she sliced his forehead proctor.

The cloak vanished as Naruto Lay on the ground, Sasuke not having the heart to kill her, he left her there. Soon Kakashi arrived and carried her back to the hospital. Regret filled him, regret he didn't get there in time.

Naruto woke up in the hospital but she was alone Jiraiya was at her side, "kid I am going to take you to train but we won't return for three years so say your good-byes today," he said getting up and vanishing as the door opened.

It was Shikamaru and Gaara, "It's good to see you are awake," Shikamaru said.

"How is everyone else doing?" she asked turning away from them.

"Fine thank to the Suna-nin," he said.

"Shikamaru can you do me a favor?" she asked still not looking at him. He didn't say anything so she took it as a yes, "tell everyone I am leaving and I won't be back for some time. Right now I just can't face them I failed to bring him back."

"I will, but Naruto you know it's not your fault," he said as they both left the room.

The next day as she left the village she looked back one last time she saw her friend waving to as she left she waved back then ran after Jiraiya wondering what the future will bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**On a planet in a far off galaxy**

A teen by the name of Gohan was on his first day of school. It was also his first time going to a public school and his first chance to really interact with people his own age. Sat upon a golden cloud as he speeding thru the skies looking down finally seeing it, "Satan City, well this is where I got off. I will see you later Nimbus," Gohan said jumping off, landing gracefully even from that height. He looked down at his watch, "oh no, at this rate I'm gonna be late," Gohan said to himself then he decided that he had no other choice, running as fast as he could but he stopped when he say a robbery in progress. 'I can't be seen fighting crime but I can't just let them get away with them,' Gohan thought to himself. Then it struck him like his mother pan, he could go Super Saiyan and no one would know it was him. As the, would-be, robbers tried to get away he kicked one in the face knocking him out of the truck. Another opened fired at him but Gohan caught all of the bullets without a problem then he kicked the shooter in the face landing softly on the ground.

"He's…a…MONSTER," the passenger of the truck shouted as the driver speed off, Gohan raised his hand shouting causing the truck to flip and slide.

"Wow that was amazing," an old man wearing a blue suit said in shock, "where did he go?" he asked looking around for the amazing hero.

Gohan stood off a little ways off, "hey you what happened here this hardly look like police work," a girl with a white shirt and long black hair said frowning at him.

"Um… I don't know I missed it?" he said rubbing the back of his head as he tried to make his escape.

"Oh hey Videl wasn't that Golden Fighter Amazing," the old man said running up to her.

"A Golden Fighter, explain," Videl commanded.

"You mean you didn't see him he was some kinda freakish superhuman, I saw him knock over a truck by yellin' at it. I thought he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school."

"Huu,"

"He wore a badge just like yours."

"If he really goes to my school I will find him."

Sometime later Videl was sitting on her desk talking about the Golden Fighter asking if her friend Sharpner was the Golden Fighter.

"Spare me I spent all morning working out my arms," he replied coolly.

"Do you think this Gold fighter could be stronger than your dad," the blonde next to Videl name Erasa said this cause the people around to laugh.

"Today we are being graced with a student who can actually read," The teacher said, "his name is Gohan, he got perfect scores on all of his test."

From that point his day just went all downhill he was accused of being the gold fighter it was true, but he did not want everyone know that. He didn't want people to think he was weird. He also kept putting his foot in his mouth time and time again. Finally the day was over and he had left as quickly as he could, but someone still ended up fallowing him. He quickly lost his stocker, he decided that he need away to use his powers without being discovered because changing his hair color would only work for so long especially with Videl on his case. So he went to Bulma to ask for help she was glade to help him and with his new. He decided that to make an appearance in his new outfit. He stopped a pair of crazy drivers; he decided to call himself the Great Saiyaman.

The next day at school before class started he heard people talking about the newest hero "The Great Singingman," the kid in front Gohan said.

"It's the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan shouted.

"How do you know that Gohan?" asked the boy in front of him with glasses.

"I know someone who saw him," Gohan answered sheepishly.

"Well if you guys are done I have a new student that I would like to introduce to the class," the teacher said they all fell silent, "come in my girl," a girl with long black hair stepped into the room she had dark piercing eyes, she smiled sweetly up at everyone all the guys blushed at the sight of her, then her eyes fixed on Gohan and she gave him a little wink, "her name is Maya Star."

There was something familiar about her but he didn't know what it was and he was sure that he had never seen her before. He pushed it out of his mind so, he heard Videl talking into her watch then she ran out of the room. "Where is she going?" Gohan asked Erasa.

"She going to fight the baddies to keep us safe," Erasa said.

"That doesn't sound safe," Gohan said nervously.

"Don't worry about her she can take care of herself people say that she might be as strong as her dad now," Sharpner said. 'That's no that very comforting, if anything I am more worried now,' he thought to himself. He got up running out saying, "bathroom," but he ran to the up to the roof jumping stopping when he realized he didn't know where the bus terminal was. When he finally found the bus in was about to head off a cliff. He quickly flew to stop the bus and save everyone aboard. He set the bus down gently back at the top of the cliff Videl got off the bus staring at him.

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"I am the Great Saiyaman," Gohan said doing a crazy little dance. 'What the hell, that is the hero that everyone one is talking about,' Videl thought as Gohan flew off. He decided that he should get back to school before anyone realized that he was gone. When he turned to class they were all doing work or acting as if they were doing work.

"You have been gone for a long time," Erasa said leaning over to Gohan.

"I got lost on the way this school is huge," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Gohan I swear Gohan you would lose your head if it wasn't attached," Erasa said giggling. Gohan noticed that Videl never returned. When he went to leave he found his way blocked by Maya who looked up at him smiling sweetly at him.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Gohan asked a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Yes I would like you to show me around town," she said grabbing him his arm and pulled it close, his face turned a brighter red as she did.

"Well I am not from around here so I don't think that I would be a good guide," Gohan said quickly.

"Well then we can discover the town together…and I am not taking no for an answer," he sweet voice changed suddenly and it scared him so he nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the school by the new girl. He was surprised to see a limo outside the school waiting for someone at first he thought it was for Videl until he remembered that she didn't return to school and he was pulled inside the car.

"What is all of this?" Gohan asked once inside the limo.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now I am the daughter of Capone Star of Star Industries," she said smiling at him.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I just want to take, I know who you are Gohan," she said a little more seriously.

"Yeah of course you do I am your classmate," he said smiling at her.

"No I mean I know that you are the son of Goku and I also know you and your father fought Cell," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you come to that silly conclusion," he asked trying to laugh it off before she handed him a little monitor with will she pull out her phone. An image of him during the cell games showed up along with everyone else who had been there, "I don't have blond hair or green eyes."

"Yeah but neither did that short one but he changed his hair color and eye color," she said and before he could say anything he continued, "I thought I had seen your father before it was in film of the old martial art tournaments then I did facial recognition on him and what do you know a perfect match, and then I saw he had a son named Gohan. I did the same for the boy and you and it is you so there is no point in denying it."

"What do you want?" he asked handing the monitor back.

"I want you to enter the next tournament I will be and I am sure your friend Videl will also be entering," Maya said nonchalantly.

"And if I refuse?"

"I am sure the world would love to know who the golden fighter is or even Great Saiyaman," she said innocently.

"How do you…" he said in disbelief.

"A girl has her ways," she said he was starting to think this girl was an evil genius a very pretty evil genius but one none the less.

"Very well, how about dinner before we take you home?"

"No I…"

"No I insist," she said still smiling sweetly at him. After a nice diner she offered to give him a ride home but he said he had to stop somewhere before he went home. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting in her car leaving him completely shocked.

As Gohan flew off he found his way impeded two strange looking men stood before. One was considerably larger than the other the big one had long white hair that fell past his shoulders and had red skin; the other had a white Mohawk and pale blue skin they both had strange clothes.

"Gohan, we need your help," the smaller one said smiling.

"How do you know who I am?" Gohan asked the mistrust evident.

"You see I am a big fan of ours and your fathers," he said still smiling, "what you did with Cell amazing if I do say so myself."

"So what is it that you need?" Gohan asked still not sure if he could trust them.

"There is galaxy under attack by a group of planet hunters and there is no one there strong enough to stop them," the smaller man said.

"I haven't done anything like that for nearly seven years," Gohan answered.

"You, Vegeta, and Piccolo are the three strongest heroes, Piccolo is still training the Guardian of Earth and well Vegeta is not the most reliable fighter which leaves only you. But don't worry we have two months before the next attack and until then we will get you back in fighting shape, so will you help?"

"Fine, but how will I explain this to my mom?" Gohan said, "Well, can I at least pick up some Senzu Beans."

After he had picked some Senzu Beans he was taken to a strange planet. "Supreme Kai why do we need to bring a mortal here?" the big guy said.

"Kibito you already know the answer to that Gohan here is the strongest fighter in the Universe let's just hope he will be enough," the Supreme Kai said coolly.

"Why don't we see if he can wield the Z sword while we are at it," Kibito said sarcastically.

"That is a good idea," the Supreme Kai said leaving his feet to and flew off Gohan and Kibito fallowed they land next to a sword that was stuck in the ground Gohan tried pulling on it but it didn't budge.

"He will never be able to remove it," Kibito said smugly.

"I'm not done yet!" Gohan said as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form then his second Super Saiyan form as he yanked it right out of the ground. Gohan sat on the ground panting with the sword lying in front of him.

**Else where**

"It's strange I feel Gohan and he is not on Earth," Goku said to King Kai.

"Where is he then?" King Kai asked.

"I'm not really sure? So can I go see?" Goku asked like a kid who wants a second scoop of ice cream.

"Well I don't know," King Kai said hesitantly.

"Aw come on King Kai I haven't seen my son in Seven years."

"Well…" King Kai said rubbing his head.

"Thanks King Kai you're the best," Goku said using his instant transmission.

"But I didn't say…yes," he said to no one.

**Planet of the Kais**

"Hey Gohan, cool sword," Goku said Gohan turned his eyes wide.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted dropping the sword which left a creator in the ground, hugging his father.

"Wow Gohan you have gotten big. But what are you doing here? And where is here?" Goku said. After a long explanation Goku wanted to see if the sword was all that so Goku throw things like big rock to see if the sword could cut thru it. Finally they tried the hardest element in the universe, Goku thru it Gohan swung the sword and the sword shattered. An elder Kai appeared and after much convincing he decided he would train Gohan.

**Three Weeks Later**

Gohan's training had been complete and he was off to save a distant planet but before he left the Supreme Kai gave him a warning, "I don't want you to do anything until you have to, the people of this planet don't use Ki they use Chakra, they are strong but they don't have a chance against Ki users," the Supreme Kai said.

"Alright I will keep a low profile," Gohan said, before Kibito teleported him to the planet, "Kibito can you do me one last favor."

"What is it Gohan," he asked as kindly as he could manage.

"I want an outfit like my dad's," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well," he said then there was a flash of light and Gohan was wearing an orange outfit just like his dad's but that was the only thing he noticed he had a tail.

"Why is my tail back?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

"It's been there for a while did you just know notice?"

"No of course not," he lied as Kibito handed him a cloak to wear.

"Well this is where I leave you," he said teleporting. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt. He had no idea what he was going to do until the enemy showed up. Food would be nice he thought to himself. Gohan found a fruit tree he climbed up and began eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Ero-Sennin how much do you think the village has changed," a voice said from somewhere below him.

"My guess is more then you expect," a voice of an older man said. But those were the only two life forces he felt there was another small ground of people.

"Kid, old man give us your valuables and no will get hurt," a new voice said. Gohan was about to jump down to help but something hit the tree and he fell out with an arm full of fruit. He looked around and saw three men on the ground knocked out, there were two people standing before him a blond boy who looked to be about his age and then an old man with long white hair.

"Owe," Gohan said dropping his fruit to rub his back. Naruto stared at the teen, who had just fell from the tree her first thought was 'he's cute.'

"Who are you?" the old man asked Gohan.

"Who me, I am no one," Gohan said quickly. The old man continued to glare at him.

"What do we call you no one?" he asked harshly.

"You can call me Gohan," he said getting up bowing. He was taller than the blond kid and a few inches shorter than the old man.

"I am Naruto," the boy said smiling, "and this is Ero-Sennin."

"Ero-Sennin," Gohan repeated that shout like something that they would have called Master Roshi.

"I told you stop calling me that? My name is Jiraiya," he shouted at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly.

"Naruto-san, Jiraiya-Sama," Gohan said bowing politely, "can I ask on more thing of you?" They both looked at him wondering what it could be, "can you tell me when the next full moon is?"

"Tonight I believe," Jiraiya said, "why do you want to know?"

"Well I have bad luck around the full moon and those around don't usually fair too well either," Gohan said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Where are you from?" Jiraiya asked looking at him with mistrust.

"Somewhere fair away, I have come in search for some people," he said still trying to smile.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know but I am sure I will know when I find them," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head a sweat drop appeared on the back of Jiraiya's head.

"Hey Ero-Sennin why don't we take him with us it's not safe out alone," Naruto whispered.

"I don't know I don't think I trust him," Jiraiya said. While they were talking the 'would-be' thieves got to their feet ready to attack. Gohan noticed but Jiraiya seemed to already be suspicious of him. Gohan felt a knife being press to his neck.

"Give us your valuables or your friend here gets it," Naruto quickly made a move to save Gohan, who was in no real danger.

"Thanks I owe you guys," Gohan said smiling.

"He couldn't even handle a couple of robbers, what is he going to do in a village full of ninja?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya agreed but he still was suspicious of the kid he was to calm for someone who had just had a knife to his throat. He could feel any Chakra from the kid but there was something else there another kind of energy it was faint but there none the less.

When they arrived Gohan looked a little worried he would have to leave before the full moon tonight find a place to hide so he wouldn't hurt anyone. They walked thru the gate the two watchmen gapped at them as they passed.

Naruto ran up a pole "It's so good to be home!" Naruto shouted from the top. Smiling as she looked around.

"Naruto is that you," a voice called to her she looked down to see Sakura, Konohamaru and his friends. She jumped down, "Naruto when did you get back?"

"I just got back," she said smiling. Sakura's eyes fell on Gohan.

"Naruto who is your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, he is Gohan," she said looking over at the dark haired teen.

"So Gohan are you a ninja?" Sakura asked.

"No can't say that I am," he said truthfully.

"So what are you doing here if you are not a ninja?" Sakura asked.

"I am looking for some people," he answered.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but I am sure that when I find them I will know," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"So you were wondering around defenselessly for some people that you don't know," Jiraiya said watching the boy.

"I not totally defenseless I know a little martial arts," he said modestly.

"Well Naruto we need to report in to the Hokage," Jiraiya said Gohan wasn't sure if he should go but Sakura grabbed him by the arm pulling him along. Gohan could help but to wonder if all girls were this forceful when he went over the list of women that he had known and the answer he came up with was yes.

"Naruto, Jiraiya it's good to see you again," a blond woman said then her eyes fell on Gohan, "who is this?"

"He is Gohan," Jiraiya said, "he said he knows a little bit martial arts."

"Have you seen his skills?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Jiraiya said.

"Well then we will have to test this out when we test our other two students," Tsunade said.

"When will this test be?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Today," Gohan felt his stomach drop.

"How long will it last?" Gohan asked dreading the answer. Tsunade seemed to be able to read the panic on his face.

"What is it," she asked him fixing him with the same look that Jiraiya had given him earlier.

"You see I have bad luck when there is a full moon, and my luck rubs off on people around me and they how do I say this, have it worse than me," he said smiling sheepishly.

"And why is this?" Tsunade asked.

"I would rather not say," he said in a soft voice.

"Look you will tell me or I will hand you over to Anbu Black Ops," she said hardening her gaze.

"Anbu Black Ops?" he repeated, he had a feeling that they were someone he didn't want to deal with, "I will just be on my way."

"Granny can we just postpone the test," Naruto asked smiling.

"Fine, first thing tomorrow morning," she said dismissing them.

"Gohan, why do you dislike the full moon so much?" Naruto asked as she walked along side of him.

"Even if I told you, you would believe me," he said smiling this cause Naruto to blush; she tried to hide it, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said quickly. Gohan felt something moving towards them quickly there were two of them.

"Hey Naruto long time no see," a voice said from behind them. Naruto turned around to see Kiba sitting on a large white dog.

"Kiba is that Akamaru?" she asked staring at the dog.

"Yeah," Kiba said laughing.

"When did he get so big?" she asked looking dumbfounded.

"He's grown I haven't even noticed?" he said rubbing the back of his head. Akamaru started barking then Kiba turned to Gohan, "your right boy he does smell like a monkey," Gohan froze worried that they might find out.

"That's not nice Kiba Gohan is my friend," Naruto said pouting slightly.

"That does change the fact he smells like a monkey," Kiba said smiling, "so Gohan where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away," he said smiling. He could feel two more energies but he didn't say anything but  
Kiba and Akamaru seemed to notice them too.

"Hinata, Shino look who we have here," Kiba said smiling.

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata said softly then her eyes feel on Gohan. He knew he had to get out of here soon; he had to find a place to hide from the moon light away from people. He was here to save the planet but that would be difficult to do it he destroyed it first. He had about three hours, so he had to leave now.

"Naruto-San I have to," Gohan said. Walking off she watched him go she wanted to stop him but he had been really worried, maybe there was something to his fear of the full moon but what could it be.

When Gohan was sure that no one was around he jumped up and flew off looking for a place to hide. He found one it was in a mountain range long the border of a desert. He found a cave, while he was there he felt a disturbance there was a battle raging on but he could go he had to wait until the morning before he could do anything.

The next morning he felt three people coming towards him one was barely alive, he stepped out coming face to face with men in black cloaks with red clouds. Gohan looked for the third man he noticed a redheaded being held by a strange looking bird.

"I am going to have to ask you to let they kid go?" Gohan said his eyes fixed coolly on the two.

"What are you going to do my man?" the blond said.

"Well for starts I will take him from you by force," Gohan said his eyes harden as he looked between them.

"You are quiet cocky aren't you my man," the blond said again smiling at Gohan. Gohan felt five life forces heading towards them; he had felt these energies before, he had two choices: kill the two before him before they get here or just slow them down until they got here and allow them to take care of things.

"Hand over him over and no one has to get hurt," Gohan said calmly.

"Deidara, there is something strange about him," said his partner.

"And what is that Sasori my man?" Deidara asked coolly.

"I sense no Chakra coming from him, and there is no fear either," Sasori said his eyes fixed on Gohan.

"Maybe he is too stupid," Deidara said smirking.

**Else Where**

"Akamaru, what is it boy?" Kiba asked as causing Naruto to look over in his direction, "You smell that Gohan guy?"

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is over there," Kiba said pointing to a mountain range, "he is not alone, there are three others one…Is Gaara!" they all changed direction.

"Kakashi-Sensei, do you think those are the same guys who attacked Sunagakure?" Naruto asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I am afraid so," Kakashi said wondering how long he could last against two members of the Akatsuki.

"Kiba, can you tell if they are moving?" Sakura asked.

"No they are all stationary. You don't think he is working with them, I mean he left last night no one knows where he went and nothing about him," Kiba said.

"You're wrong Gohan isn't like that?" Naruto shouted at Kiba, but she knew he was right he had been so insistent that he could be around last night and they didn't know anything about him. She sped up to catch get to Gohan to find out what was happening.

"What bothers me is if he is working with them, why did they stop so close to the village?" Kakashi said to himself but Sakura heard him and happened to be thinking the same thing.

"Gohan," Naruto said looking down as he stood blocking the way of two Akatsuki members his expression was cold so unlike his usual care free expression. Then her eyes feel on Gaara, she glared at the two men.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi said.

"But Gohan and Gaara," Naruto said in a panic.

"So which one do you think is the Jinchuriki," Deidara said smiling up.

"I would say the blond with red eye," Sasori said looking at Naruto.

"You guys get out of here I will deal with them," Gohan said calmly wanting to get Naruto out of here. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that they were after him.

"What are you talking about we can leave you here you're not even," Sakura said worried.

"I didn't want to have to do this but it looks like I have no choice," Gohan said throwing his cloak aside revealing his orange gi his tail unwrapped from around his waist he got into his fighting stance, staring down his two opponents, while everyone stared not sure what to make of the scene before them. By doing this, he was going against his orders but he couldn't just sit back. Sasori attacked his tail shot out at Gohan he dodged without a problem. Gohan grabbed it slammed it against the side of the mountain, then his eyes turned to Deidara, then Gohan vanished reappearing behind him knocking him out with a single blow. Everyone stared in shock; he just took out two S class criminals without even trying.

"Gohan what are you?


	8. Chapter 8

"Gohan what are you?" Naruto asked in shock.

Gohan turned to see a puppet charging at him he could have dodged it but he decided he had shown too much power already. But before he was hit Kakashi engaged Sasori in combat, then he looked around for Deidara he knew he had not hit him enough to kill him, where he had been was a pile of clay he noticed that Naruto had gotten the red head free from strange bird.

"Sasori we need to get out of her we will have another chance," said Deidara standing atop a new bird.

"For once you make sense," Sasori said they both ninja vanished in a puff of smoke. They took Gaara back to Suna.

"You guys found Gaara?" Temari said looking surprised.

"No, we didn't he did," Kakashi said pointing at Gohan.

"This guy took out someone Gaara couldn't?" Temari asked in shock.

"No you guys give me too much credit I just happened to cross paths and lucky you showed up," Gohan said nervously.

As night fell, Gohan stood alone in a clearing, when Kibito appeared with Krillin, "Gohan, you must not get involved with their problems."

"You guys sent me here to protect these people so that is what I am going to do," Gohan said knowing his father would have done the same thing.

"That is true Gohan but we sent you here to deal with the bigger problem, you must keep what you are quite," Kibito said a little more harshly. Both of them aware that they were being over heard, Gohan eyes fixed on the position of the eavesdropper.

"I can just let people get hurt and not do anything about it. Last time I failed to act my father died I am not going to let something like that happen again" Gohan said coolly.

"Saiyans blind by pride and love of violence," Kibito said before vanishing.

"Gohan we need to be careful if anything happens to you," Krillin gulped, "well let's just say that Chi-Chi won't be happy me."

"Is that why you here Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"That and I could just leave my best friend's son all alone," Krillin said smiling.

"Aw thanks Krillin," Gohan said patting Krillin on the back knocking him over.

"Gohan you have your tail! Why do you have your tail?" Krillin shouted in Horror

Gohan's eyes fixed on a spot hidden by shadows, "you can come out now I know your there."

Kakashi stepped from the shadows watching the two strangers, "I don't trust you and I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"Don't you mean eye," Krillin pointed out.

"Krillin shut up," Gohan said whacking him on the head as Kakashi eyed Krillin.

"Kakashi-Sensei there you are," a blond said, "Hi Gohan."

"Hello Naruto," Gohan said, "we will be going now."

"Gohan are you coming back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked.

"Gohan should we be fine the…" Krillin said his voice trailing off under the look that Gohan was giving him, "mommy," Krillin whispered.

"No I don't think so," Gohan said.

"You should we can help you find whoever you are looking for," Naruto said smiling.

"I guess I have about a month before they arrive so I don't see why not," Gohan said smiling nervously.

The next day they went back to Konoha, Krillin and Gohan stayed behind the rest feeling out of place Kiba and Kakashi didn't seem to kept glaring back at them Naruto and Sakura glanced back once in awhile but it was different almost nervous. When they got back they went to check in with the Hokage who seemed to mistrust him even more after hearing about him standing up to the Akatski members.

"You will be monitored at all times you are in this village," Tsunade said coldly.

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Gohan said.

"They can stay with me," Naruto said smiling brightly. Tsunade did look as if it was a good idea but gave in eventually. As they walked out they were surrounded by girls a blond girl grabbed him by the arm.

"Hi I'm Ino why don't you take me out tonight," she said looking at him sappily.

"Like he would want to take you out Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Who would he want to take out a billboard brow like you?" Ino said laughing. More girls started fighting over him. This is just like with Sasuke Naruto thought frowning.

"I'm sorry; I'm not going to be here that long. In about a month I am going back home," Gohan said nervously.

"So where do you live?" Sakura asked Naruto tried to act like she didn't care.

"Somewhere far away," Gohan said vaguely

"Gohan, you are quiet the ladies man," Krillin said nudging Gohan's side. As they went back to Naruto's place Gohan noticed that she was strangely silent.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said smiling weakly.

"Okay if you're sure," Gohan said. That night when Gohan woke up he could no longer feel Naruto's presence, he looked over at Krillin who was knocked out he decided that to let him sleep. Gohan went out looking for his friend and when he found him he was surprised to say the less.

"Naruto?" Gohan asked walking up on a beautiful blond girl.

"No I'm not Naruto," she said quickly.

"Your energy is just like Naruto's and you really look like him beside the fact that you are a girl," Gohan said in shock.

"You can't tell anyone," she said quickly.

"Okay but to be fair I will tell you something about myself," Gohan said smiling.

"What?" she asked. Gohan stuck out her hand she took it he pulled her close and they both left the ground rising into the air. Naruto blushed as he held her close then she realized what was going on and she didn't know what to make of it, all she knew is she had butterflies in her stomach but she wasn't sure if that was because she was flying or because of the one holding her. Much sooner than she would have liked she looked.

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"My old sensei thought me how when I was four," Gohan said.

"Your sensei I thought that you weren't a ninja?" she asked sounding confused.

"I'm not I am just a martial artist," Gohan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked looking away from him.

"If I can ask something in return," Gohan said smiling.

"Why don't you really talk about yourself, your answer to everything is you're a martial artist, or that you are waiting to meet some body," Naruto said looking up at him finally.

"I can't tell you the truth I wish I could, but I will tell you I was brought here to deal with something that none of you can. But one day I promise I will tell you everything you want to know," Gohan said really wanting to tell her the truth but if he did he was sure that she wouldn't believe him.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?" she asked wondering what it was that he wanted to ask her.

"Why don't you tell your friends I am sure that won't do anything that would hurt you? I am sure they will surprise you in how they react," Gohan said smiling.

"We should head back soon your friend might start worrying about you," Naruto said as if she was ignoring him, but he did push it he followed her back her apartment turning back to her male form before they did.

The next day Naruto went back to the Hokage's for their mission to go find Sasori's spy, "You and Sakura will be placed with a new captain and teammate while Kakashi is down," Tsunade said.

"Can Gohan come with us he had proven that he can hold his own against Akatsuki members already?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you know I don't trust him," Tsunade said coldly.

"Why don't you trust him he hasn't done anything to us?" Naruto shouted.

"We don't know anything about him!" Tsunade said her voice rising in frustration. Naruto glared at Tsunade before leaving she decided that if she could have Gohan go with them she would at least choice who was going with them. She saw Shikamaru she ran up to him, "Shikamaru you're coming with me," she said grabbing his arm.

"No Naruto I am not as troublesome as it is I have mission," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"That does matter you will forget about that mission and come on the mission with me," she said smiling.

"I already told you I can't I have a mission," Shikamaru said as she let go of his arm.

"But Shika," she said whining.

"I will go," she turned around to see Choji walking towards them.

"But Choji you have another mission too," Shikamaru reminded him.

"Yeah but Naruto is our friend so I will talk to Tsunade-Sama about will let me go with him," Choji said as he started eating a new bag of chips. Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the way as Choji crushed this large cat like best that with his over grown hand. Naruto turned to see a man sitting on a building with a scroll. There was something about him that reminded her of Sasuke.

"Naruto you start the attack I will back you up," Shikamaru said, but she was grabbed by the arm when she turned she say Gohan.

"Gohan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked wondering when he had arrived.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked staring at Gohan.

"Oh my name is Gohan, I was just going for a stroll when I saw you," Gohan said smiling but his eyes flashed over to the man on the roof top. Who at that very moment was making his way towards them with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Why did you attack them unprovoked?" Gohan asked coolly.

"I wanted to see how skilled they were since I will be teaming up with Dickless over there," he said still smiling.

"What did you call me?" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"Dickless," he repeated, "It seems you don't have the balls to fight me so your new nickname is Dickless."

"It is not nice to talk about your teammates like that," Gohan said his eyes were hardened as the rested upon the dark haired teen. The only time she had seen that look on his face was when he came face to face with the Akatsuki members.

"What is your name?" Shikamaru asked.

"My name is Sai," he said still smiling but his eyes fixed on the young Saiyan.

"Well Sai I would recommend that you find a new way to greet people instead of attacking them," Gohan expression softened as he gave Sai a smile. He released Naruto, who had finally stopped trying to break free of his grip. There was a puff of smoke and a man with short brown hair and black eyes appeared before them.

"Well I am glad to see you two getting along so well, we won't have any problems while we are on this mission are we?" he asked giving them a strange look that sent chills down Naruto's spin, she broke out in a cold sweat wishing he would stop. She shook her head unable to look away from him, "good we leave now Sakura is already waiting for us."

As they left Gohan had a bad feeling he didn't know why he felt like something bad was going to happen, he decided that he would fallow and make sure nothing happened to them. He found Krillin told him what he was going to do Krillin seemed less than thrilled.

"Gohan they can take care of themselves they don't really need us to get involved," Krillin said remembering what Kibito had told them about stay low key.

"Krillin I am going with or without you but I would rather you go with me, but if you rather stay here alone," Gohan said shrugging, "but before I go there is something that I have to do."

"Gohan where are you going?" Krillin called after Gohan fallowing after him. They arrived at the hospital when they found Kakashi's room he eyed them suspiciously.

"Kakashi how would you like to get out of this hospital feeling as good as new today?" Gohan asked smiling.

"I would say, what's the catch?" Kakashi asked unable to sit up.

"I just want to talk," Gohan said smiling.

Heading to bridge Naruto kept glaring over at Sai, who was just giving her a false smile. Sakura could tell that asking for them to get along would be harder than she thought. The smallest thing would send Naruto in a rage yelling at Sai. Yamato had to step in to stop the fighting. Yamato and Sakura thought that the more time they spent together and got to know each other but they were dead wrong if anything it seemed as if they wanted to kill each other or at least Naruto wanted to kill him. Nothing seemed to bother Sai in the least he just smiled and gave some backhanded comment that always made things worse.

When they made it to the bridge where they were going to meet Sasori's spy they got ready to ambush him, Yamato disguised himself as Sasori while the others hid in the tree line.

A cloaked figure appeared, walking slowly towards them; the man removed his mask revealing the face of Kabuto Naruto frowned at the sight of him but she didn't move just watched from a distance. Things went south and they went that way quickly first Orochimaru appeared and then they attacked Yamato he called them forward. The demon cloak was already starting to take over when Naruto and Sai jumped between Yamato and Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled at the sight of her.

"I wonder how much you have grown, and if I made the right choice with Sasuke," he said this pissed her off even more a second tail appeared Yamato know they were reach a dangerous level, but the only chance they had against him was if Naruto used the Kyuubi's Chakra.

"Don't ever say his name again or I will rip your tongue out of your mouth," she snapped as the third tail appeared Kabuto tried to attack but he was sent flying back just by being hit by Naruto's Chakra. The Flying Kabuto hit Sakura knocking her out, at the same time Naruto destroyed the bridge as she launched her attack, she hit Orochimaru and sent him flying and she chased him down.

"It seems that Sasuke is still more skilled than you," Orochimaru said as she came into the clearing that he had landed. At this her skin began to peal burning to ashes that mixed with the red Chakra in casing her in a black shell her mind went black.

When the two opposing shinobi left Yamato was able to suppress by using Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu. Slowly she turned back into the Naruto that they knew, her skin slowly growing back slowly. When she woke up she was still male, the last things she remembered she was fighting with Orochimaru, "where is Orochimaru?" she asked looking around but he was nowhere to seen. Her eyes fell on Sakura who was holding her arm. "Sakura who hurt you?" Naruto asked worried about her friend,

"I don't know I did realize I was hurt until after Orochimaru and Kabuto left," Sakura lied quickly.

"So where is Sai?" Naruto asked looking around none of them spoke for a moment, "did he die? Did Orochimaru kill him?"

"No he left with Orochimaru," Yamato finally said. They left looking for Sai to find and if necessary kill him. As they fallowed the missing ninja Yamato told her the truth about Sakura.

"Naruto you know you are the one that hurt Sakura when you grew your forth tail," he said as they continued she glanced back and felt guilt that she hurt her friend. She swore to herself that she would never use the fox's powers again.

When they found Orochimaru's hide out they proceed with causation hoping they would find Sasuke and leave before anyone noticed them. There was no there is seemed that everyone had left the hide out. After franticly looking Naruto heard a bang she ran as fast as she could, Sakura, Sai and Yamato were all standing there looking up she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there on either side of him was Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke jumped down standing next to Naruto.

"When will you learn I am not going back to that village, you should have been wasting your time looking for me. You should have been training to become Hokage," Sasuke whispered to her his arm across her body and her hand resting on her shoulder; his free hand was on his sword's hilt.

"How can I become Hokage when I can't even save my best friend, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked in the same tone Sasuke was using.

"So have they seen your true face like I have?" Sasuke asked coolly. She did answer.

"I have," a voice rang out as Orochimaru smashed into the ground and Kabuto stood there a hand thru his chest. They all turned to look at the new arrivals; it was Gohan, Kakashi and Krillin. They all looked down at the group.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked noticing he was not wearing a headband.

"I am Gohan," he said then his gaze fell on Naruto, "I know it is hard to hear but you need to let your friend find his own way, you can't force people to change."

"You don't know what he is going thru, so how can you say that?" Sakura shouted.

"I hate fighting so I tried to convince him to change his ways, but it took the loss of a friend who hated fighting as much as I do to die to make me realize that I had to kill him," Gohan said as Orochimaru got to his feet looking up at Gohan, "Naruto so you need to either let your friend find his own way or end it here sever the bounds completely either way the path for blood leads one to find it but it is usual not the blood they were looking for."

"Touching words, you aren't as dumb as you look," Orochimaru said coolly,

"I will deal with your freaky friend down there," Krillin said cracking his neck ignoring Orochimaru. Everyone but Gohan looked shocked at his willingness to fight one of the three sannin.

"Ok," Gohan said coolly Orochimaru ready himself to fight thinking this was going to be the easiest battle he had ever been in but he was wrong horrible wrong he blinked and Krillin was gone and he was kicked sent smashing into a wall. He got up glaring at Krillin who had a bored expression on his face. Sasuke frowned as he watched Orochimaru get his ass handed to him by this random man who didn't even look like a ninja. Finally Orochimaru and Sasuke fled, they didn't go after him.

"Not that I am not happy to see you guys but what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to go for a walk and we just ended up here," Kakashi said with his eye smile. They started heading back to the village stopping at an inn for a few. When Gohan noticed Naruto leaving the inn, he went after her. He found her on the roof she had dropped her jutsu tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," she said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said sitting beside her.

"I…but I didn't mean to I don't even remember doing it," she said more tears running down her face.

"Um…Naruto I don't understand," Gohan said smiling at her.

"I hurt Sakura, but I don't remember doing it," She said crying even harder.

He pulled her close, "I saw, don't feel so bad, she will be fine and I don't think she is too mad. We all have done stuff that we regret."

"What is it that you did that you regret?" she asked looking up at him.

"I killed my father, he put all his trust in me and I killed him," he said sadly, "He told me not to blame myself right before he died but…" he stopped looking up at the moon. She placed her head against his chest as he held her tight. He still had a few weeks until the next full moon hopefully whoever it was he was here to fight would not get here around the full moon that wouldn't be a good thing. Soon he realized that Naruto had fallen asleep he smiled at the sight. When he first got here all he wanted was to do what the Supreme Kai wanted him to but know there was something that made him want to stay here.

The next morning they all stopped to get something to eat at an all you can eat buffet, at first Naruto was able to keep up with Gohan's eating but she soon realized not even she had an appetite to match Gohan.

"Man you Saiyans can really eat," Krillin said still not use to it even thought he had known Goku for what seems like forever.

"What is a Saiyan?" Sakura asked and they all looked interested except for Sai who had his false smile.

"It's nothing right Krillin," Gohan said pulling Krillin close as if giving him a hug but he was really crushing him.

"Right, now Gohan let me go please," Krillin said weakly and he did.

"Gohan, why do you have a tail?" Naruto asked.

"Oh a, it is something that my villagers have… and Krillin had one but he removed his because he was always tripping on it," Gohan said quickly and gave Krillin a look that made him quickly agree with Gohan. They could all tell he was lying but they weren't going to push the subject.

As they made their way back to the village Gohan could feel people staring at the back of his head it was starting to make him feel uneasy he wished they would all stop staring at him. When they arrived back at the back at the village Anbu was waiting for them.

"Gohan you are under arrest."

**To Be Continued **


	9. Chapter 9

"Gohan you are under arrest," a member of the Anbu said ready to strike if need be.

"Why, he has done anything?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down there is no point in you getting in the middle of this," Kakashi said before turning to the Anbu, "that is a valid question. Who gave the order to arrest him?"

"The council and that is reason enough," the Anbu member said calmly.

"Gohan what should we do?" Krillin asked in a whisper.

"We need to get out of here without fighting," Gohan answered in a whisper that none of the others heard.

"Well I know just the way," Krillin said smiling.

"I guess this is goodbye," Gohan said smiling at his friend.

"What do you mean you're leaving us?" Naruto asked her eyes wide with fear, "Are you going with them?"

"No I'm not, but I want you to remember what I told you about your friends," Gohan said nodding to Krillin.

He raised his hands to face as he shouted, "Solar Flare," there was a blinding light when it cleared they had vanished.

**Two weeks later **

Things had gone back to the way things had been, Naruto was cheer in front of her friends but she felt lonely first she had lost her best friend Sasuke then Gohan. She sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door she got up answered it. Shikamaru was standing, "what is it Shikamaru?"

"It's rather troublesome but there was a crash a few miles out and they are sending me and a team out to check it out.

"Okay let's go Shika," she said putting on her phony smile, this caused him to frown slightly but he didn't say anything. Sakura and Choji also joined them for the mission but they barely made it out of the front gate as something made its way towards them. They didn't sense any Chakra coming from man he had black hair and eyes something about him reminded her of Gohan.

"What are doing here?" Shikamaru asked as the man moved closer.

"Where is Kakarot?" he asked completely ignoring their question.

"Who is Kakarot?" Naruto asked.

"Don't try to hide him, I feel his energy tell me where Kakarot is and I will kill you quickly," the man said sounding irritated.

"Something tells me that he is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru said in a tone that screamed troublesome. Choji ran at the stranger to go one on one with him but he didn't get within five feet of him before he was sent flying back, the man speed by them jumping in the air land on Choji with his knee blood shout from his mouth. "Naruto and Sakura get Choji out of here and go and get help I will slow him down," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shika, are you sure that you will be alright?" Naruto asked not wanting to leave him alone with this monster.

"If you hurry I will be," Shikamaru said they ran over to Choji and went back to the village.

**In the desert**

Gohan and Krillin sensed a large power level, "I think our enemy has final shown up," Gohan said looking in the direction of the hidden leaf.

"Gohan stay here I will go see what it is and if I can deal with it I will bring him to you," Krillin said not sounding too sure of his plan but he didn't want to bring them unwanted attention. Krillin flew as fast as he could and what he saw upon arrive made him want to pee his pants. It was Broly it had to be Broly last time they fought him it took Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and him, and they still barely were able to beat him. Broly was bearing down on a group of Shinobi with no mercy grabbing one and blasting him into crushing him into the ground then released an energy blast. Krillin kicked him but it did nothing to him, he hadn't even gone Super Saiyan and he was already out classed.

"Run you all are no match for him!" Krillin called out right before Broly's fist smashed into his face sending him flying. Krillin got gingerly to his feet. Naruto started past him but he grabbed her by the arm to stop her, "I need you to go get…"but he did finish as he felt the ground shaking the clouds moved quickly thru the sky, it felt like hurricane level winds blowing towards them. Suddenly they stopped Krillin felt a large power coming towards them. Krillin saw Gohan coming towards them, he was surprised to see Gohan still in his normal state but his power level was unbelievable.

"So it's our old friend Broly," Gohan said. Naruto couldn't help but to notice that there was something different, he looked dangerous, "I will deal with him on my own the rest of you get out of here."

"Gohan you can't, you're strong but…" Naruto said grabbing his arm.

"He is the reason I am here, so I must deal with him myself," Gohan said his voice lacked emotion it scared her, the wall he looked upon the one he called Broly. He knew she was still worried, " he seems strong but he has nothing on me," Gohan said thou he wasn't as sure as he sounded.

"You are not Kakarot, but you look like Kakarot your energy feels like Kakarot's, so you must know Kakarot," Broly said.

"Yes I know him he is my father, but you don't have to worry about him, because I am the one you need to worry about," Gohan said Broly started laughing but it was sort lived. Gohan kicked Broly across the face. Everyone was shocked they had worked so hard but nothing they did worked and this kid was picking him apart his speed his strength over whelmed Broly. Finally Broly began to power up his muscles started to balk up a strange green energy surround him his pupils disappeared. Gohan began to frown, the tides of the battles turned. Gohan's attacks didn't have the same effect that once had his attack seemed to bounce off Broly. Broly grabbed Gohan by the face slamming him into the ground. Gohan kicked Broly in the chest knocking him off. Gohan jumped up quickly charging after Broly. Broly throw an energy blast but it wasn't directed at Gohan it was directed at Krillin and Naruto. Gohan quickly changed directions jumping in front of the blast; he did have time to counter the attack so he was hit by Broly's attack.

"Gohan!" Naruto shouted the dust settled Gohan was still standing lower his arms back to his side.

"Why isn't he transforming?" Krillin said to himself but Naruto heard him.

"What do you mean transform?" Naruto asked unable to keep up with the battle before her.

"He is like the man he is fighting they both are Saiyans and they both are Super Saiyans but Gohan hasn't transformed yet. To think he can keep up with Broly and he's in his normal state," Krillin said wondering how strong Gohan really was.

"When he transform how much stronger is he?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side when he does transform," Krillin answered. Gohan knew he could win the fight like this the loner the fight dragged on the stronger Broly became. So he began powering up even more the planet felt like it was going to fall apart the ground collapsed under him storm clouds appeared in the sky. Krillin was getting scared his power was greater now than it was when he fought Cell and he still hadn't even changed yet. His power was nearly doubled that of when he fought Cell before he transformed. Naruto couldn't understand it Gohan's power was terrifying and awe inspiring. His hair was gold his eyes emerald green his muscles were bigger but not bulky like Broly's.

"Ka," Gohan placed his hands together, "ma."

"Krillin what is he doing?" Naruto asked staring at the energy building up.

"It is the Kamahamaha wave, a very powerful attack," Krillin answered looking afraid, "we need to get out of her so we don't get caught in this."

"What will happen if we do get caught in it?" Naruto asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"In a word we die," Krillin said as they heard Gohan continue to shout.

"Hamahaa!" the blast left Gohan's hands consuming Broly. Gohan began panting the last blast took a lot out of him. But it wasn't over yet Broly was severely weakened but he was still alive. Gohan's energy was depleted by more than half with that last blast. Things got a lot worse the Gohan caught sight of the full moon.

"No!" Krillin shouted as Gohan started to grow golden fur sprouted out all over him. A fifty foot monkey stood before them pounding his chest.

"Gohan," Naruto whispered wondering what happened to him. As he crushed everything around him Shinobi of the leaf tried their best to stop him but it was useless he didn't even notice there attacks. Krillin knew what had to be done he had to cut off his tail, but it was easier said than done. It wasn't like he could just walk up to the ape and cut the tail off. "What to Gohan?" she finally asked.

"This is a curse of the Saiyans the power increases ten times but they lose all control, it looks like we are doom," Krillin said falling to his knees. Naruto was ready to give up; she dropped her jutsu Krillin looked in shock at the beautiful girl next to him she ran up to him.

"Gohan wake up, Gohan it's me please!" she called up to him Gohan picked her up and started to crush her, blood pouring from her mouth under the pressure, "Gohan please wake up please!"

Gohan stopped staring at her, "please I love you please don't hurt any else," he released her. He set her down but his power continued to sky rocket as he shrunk, when the dust settle Gohan he long black hair his body covered in a dark red fur. His eyes had a black lining around them. He seemed to be surrounded by fire the heat matched his burning gaze that was fixed on Broly. Gohan vanished appearing behind Broly hitting him sending him fly then he appeared before him again kicking Broly sending him in another direction. He Vanished above Broly smashing him into the ground he hosted Broly up with one hand throwing him in the air before blasting him out of the air.

Gohan walked up to what remained of Broly, he was dead Gohan destroyed what was left of the corpse. Gohan looked around everyone seemed to be afraid of him. He walked up to Naruto, he could see the fear in her eyes but she sat on the ground and met his gaze he pulled out a bean from a bag that was in his pocket and gave it to her. She ate it, she felt as good as new, then he turned to Krillin, "are you alright?" his voice was void of emotion just like his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you," Krillin asked.

"Krillin is that the super thingy you were talking about?" Naruto asked getting to her feet.

"Yes… no…I don't know," Krillin said his head falling.

"I don't know what this is the power it's amazing," Gohan said looking down at his hands, before returning to normal. There was a surge of energy behind them Kibito appeared behind him.

"Gohan, Krillin its time to go home now that your job is finished," Kibito said coolly.

"You're leaving us?" Naruto asked sounding hurt.

"They do not belong here I am going to return them to their home planet," Kibito said looking towards Naruto, she flicked under his gaze. Then her gaze fell on Gohan not wanting him to leave.

"Does he have to leave?" Naruto said in a whisper.

"Yes he doesn't belong here he as a family waiting for him," Kibito said.

"Family…it must be nice," she said her voice was flat and she walked off to her apartment. Gohan wanted to go after her but Krillin stopped him.

"Gohan we need to get going," Krillin said, Kibito placed his hands on their shoulders then they vanished. Naruto who had been watching from a distance tears falling down her cheeks. It seemed like she had just lain down on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened it, Jiraiya was standing there.

"Hello Ero-Sennin," she said trying to smile.

"Why is my cute little student sad?" Jiraiya said putting his hand on her head.

"Gohan left, he went home," she said.

"I'm sorry Kido, heart break is never easy to deal with," Jiraiya said kindly.

**Back at Kami **

"Welcome back kid," Piccolo said, "what's wrong?" he asked sensing there was something bothering Gohan.

"Well you see there was this person I met while I was there and…" Gohan started.

"So you feel bad about leaving her, look Gohan you're a big boy now you have saved Earth and another planet already it is time that you did something for yourself," Piccolo said.

"I can't just leave my mom and brother," Gohan said.

"Look kid, I am not telling what to do but you can't always be there with your mother you need think about your future and what you want it to hold for you," Piccolo answered back.

**Back at Konoha**

A year had passed and the village had been rebuilt with the aid of the Suna. Naruto had tried to get her life back together with a few differences she stopped using the Henge no Jutsu and she was more popular with the guys. She was her old cheerful self around her friends but when she was alone her mind wondered off often to Gohan wondering what he was up to. She knew she would never see him again but she just could help but to think of him. There was a knock at her door; she still lay there wondering if she really wanted to talk to anyone. But she finally decided to answer it, her jaw drop as she looked into the face of her visitor.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while, but you're looking good," Gohan said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Naruto, it been a while, but you're looking good," Gohan said smiling. His smile faltered under the look that she was giving him.

"What you leave for a year to Kami knows where? And you expect me to throw myself at you I don't think so," she shouted at him.

"Actually I saw Kami but he likes to be called Piccolo. He's the one that told me that I should come back here," Gohan said grinning sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. This had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for it just made her even angrier.

"So you didn't even want to come back someone had to tell you to come back," she said tears building in her eyes.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Gohan said quickly realizing to late his mistake as the door slammed in his face.

"Monkey boy you really screwed the pooch no this one didn't you," he heard someone laughing behind him.

"Umm…who are you?" Gohan asked causing Kiba to fall over. When he picked himself up he glared at Gohan.

"I'm Kiba you damn Monkey boy!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh sorry I guess I forgot who you were," Gohan said grinning. Gohan looked back at Naruto's apartment then he flew off sitting on top of the fourth Hokage's head the same place that he had found out that Naruto was a girl.

"Did you bring her," a soft voice asked from behind him.

"No not yet she is not very happy with me right now," Gohan said not turning around.

"Well I am sure she won't stay made long," a second voice said from behind him.

Back at Naruto's place Kiba knocked on Naruto's door, "go away."

"But Naruto Tsunade-Sama wants to talk to you," Kiba said. The door opened she was drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Gohan," she said trying to smile at him.

"How about we go out after you see what Tsunade-Sama wants," Kiba said smiling at her.

"I don't know," she said looking away from him.

"I will make you feel better by making you forget about monkey boy," Kiba said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't call him that it's not nice," she said in a soft voice. Kiba was utterly confused one second she hates his guts or so it seems and the next she is telling him to be nice. They walked to Tsunade's office without saying anything to each other. Kiba didn't know what to say to her whenever he tried he always put his foot in his mouth and Naruto was thinking about Gohan. When they finally made it the trip seemed to take forever for Kiba who the whole time was trying to think of something clever to say but to Naruto it passed in no time. Standing in the office were three Sand Shinobi Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. This was the first time that she had seen them since she had told everyone that she was not a boy. The three looked shocked but Gaara hide it better than the others.

"Naruto perfect timing, Gaara was just telling us that he has learned of a plot by the Akatsuki to capture you," Tsunade said watching her, "so we are going to assign you a protection detail."

"Monkey boys back I am sure he would be more than happy to do it," Kiba said joking with Naruto.

"Monkey Boy?" Tsunade asked confused.

"He is talking about Gohan," Naruto said in a whisper.

"Is he that really cute guy?" Temari asked thinking back. Naruto nodded causing both Gaara and Kiba to frown.

"He is strong but he is rather dangerous you do remember what he did to the village don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes but to be fair he only came to save us from that monstrous guy," she pointed out in a small voice.

"Where is he now?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know," she said in the same tone.

"After Naruto yelled at him he left," Kiba said smirking to himself secretly wishing that he would stay gone.

"Who did Naruto yell at?" Sakura asked as she walked in the open door of the office.

"Gohan," Gaara said his voice full of malice.

"He's back?" Sakura asked sounding excited, "where is he now?"

"How should I know?" Naruto said crossing her arms pouting. Gaara decided to change the subject.

"Naruto you can come to Suna and you will be under my protection," Gaara said. Everyone looked shocked at this.

"No that's okay I don't want to be a burden," she said smiling at him.

"Naruto whatever you do you are going to need a guard and I think it best that you don't stay alone," Tsunade said watch the young blond girl before her.

"She can stay with me," Sakura said quickly.

"Okay then and I will put a list of candidates for your guard since they will be around I will let you have the final say," Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura went back to Naruto's place to gather some of her things. Upon arrival they noticed a dark haired boy standing there waiting. Naruto frowned slightly while Sakura beamed at him.

"Gohan!" she cried out hugging him.

"Hello Sakura," he said still looking at Naruto, "can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you…you…" she said looking for something to call him but no name bad enough came to mind.

"Please just let me explain," Gohan said.

"Why don't you just go back to where ever it is that you came from!" she shouted at him.

"Ok but know this if I do go back that will be it you will never see me again," Gohan said calmly.

"Good!" she shouted storming past him.

"I will give you a few days to think about it and if that is what you still want I will go," Gohan said not turning to face her. Dust was kicked up as he flew off speeding away.

"Naruto why did you tell him to leave, you could even listen to what he had to say?" Sakura said a little bit to her tone.

"Sakura can I just have sometime to myself?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura said walking out the door closing it behind her. She decided to find Gohan and see what was going on. She felt the ground shaking a flash of light. Sakura ran to see what was going on Gohan was hovering over the water surrounded by a golden light his hair was golden and her eyes had turned green, then the energy faded away and his hair was back to its normal black along with his eyes.

"Impressive," she heard a male's voice say, "So that is what a super Saiyan."

"Yeah but I can take it up a few leaves, but I have had an enemy that has forced me into my super Saiyan state since I have fought Broly," Gohan said to someone that she couldn't see.

"He was the reason you originally came here right?" a female voice asked him.

"Yes," Gohan said sitting on the ground.

"So how strong are you?" the first voice asked.

"I am the strongest fighter in the universe according to the Supreme Kai," Gohan said.

"You are so young that is truly impressive," the male said.

"Yeah but I still think that my father might be stronger than me…but he is dead so I might be," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head, "but the truth is I don't like fighting I try to avoid it if at all possible."

"Do you think you are stronger than the Kyuubi," the female asked in a curious tone.

"Well I don't know what it is," Gohan said.

"It is a demon that can flatten a mountain with a single swipe of its tail," the man said.

"I have fought monster capable of destroying entire plants," Gohan explained.

"Was this Broly guy one of them?" the woman asked.

"Yes, the first time I met him it took four super Saiyans and a Namek with power on par with a super Saiyan," Gohan said.

"And you defeated him by yourself?" the man said sounding more impressed. Sakura had no idea that Gohan was that strong. If he could defeat people that could destroy plants did that mean that he could destroy plants?

"So why didn't you bring Naruko here?" the woman asked.

"She does want to talk to me; I think it might be easier if you went to her yourselves. And besides I'm going back home in a few days," Gohan said laying down looking up at the sky. Who was he talking to and why did they want Naruto? Were they Akatsuki and if they where did that mean that Gohan was working with them, they knew about the Kyuubi. She had two choices right now she could confront them or run and tell someone. If she confronted them she would be outnumbered by two Akatsuki and then Gohan. If she told someone the problem was still Gohan he was strong enough to destroy everyone in the village. She ran back to the village to talk to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, I went to talk to Gohan and he was talking to two people that I don't know but they were talking about Naruto and they already knew that she was a girl," Sakura said panting.

"Maybe they were his friends from where ever he is from," Tsunade said flipping thru files.

"No I don't think so they were asking questions about him and…" she paused as Tsunade looked up.

"And What?"

"They know about the Kyuubi and he is stronger than it," Sakura said quickly.

"I know he is strong but I doubt that he is that strong," Tsunade said frowning.

"He said he has the power to destroy planets."

"We just need to keep him away from her," Tsunade said looking out the window, "and I will send a team to see who these strangers are that are with him."

Just then a Shinobi with a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple, "you wanted me?" he said in a bored tone.

"Yes I want you to bring Naruto here quickly it is time for her to pick her guard until this threat has been neutralized," Tsunade said. He didn't say anything he just walked back out the door. When he got there he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but still no answer.

"Naruto!" he called but she didn't answer, "Naruto if you don't answer me I'm coming in," he said but there was still no answer. He turned the doorknob, it was open he pulled out a kunai ready to fight if need be. He stopped when he say Naruto she had a towel wrapped around her as she stepped out of the bathroom. His face turned bright red as he looked at her.

She didn't know what was wrong with him, "Shika what's wrong?" she asked looking a little worried.

"Nothing," he said turning to look way.

"Shika, are you sure," she said walking up to him placing her hand on his forehead.

"Just go put something on," he said quickly.

"I do I have a towel on," she said confused.

"Go put some clothes on," Shikamaru snapped.

"Fine," she said walking into her room pushing her door closed. He turned but he saw her door was not closed all the way and he quickly turned away again muttering "troublesome," under his breath.

"What's troublesome?" Naruto asked wearing her usual orange.

"How…" Shikamaru started.

"Something is always troublesome to you," she said smiling.

"You," he said simply.

"Why?" she asked pouting.

"Just drop it," he said.

"No," she said.

"Drop it."

"No," the whole way to Tsunade's office they argued. When they walked into her office they stopped there bickering under the gaze she gave them.

"Naruto you are going to pick your guard from this list of candidates you can choose any three so when you go on missions all three of them will be with you or during the day at least one of them will be with you while you are in the village. Sakura will be with you during the nights so she won't count in your choices," Tsunade said. She looked thru the list then looked up.

"Why isn't Ero-Sennin here?" she asked.

"Because he is doing other things to keep you safe," Tsunade answered.

"Well then," she said with a devilish smile turning to Shikamaru who broke out in a cold sweat, "since I am so troublesome you are my first choice you lazy bum. I also chose Kaka-Sensei and Neji."

"That's fine I am sending you five to the Suna for a while," Tsunade said.

"What why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I think that a threat might be here so I need to get you out of here," Tsunade said.

"Are you telling me to run while the rest of you fight?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"You know I can't do that!" she shouted back.

"Look Naruto just do it," Shikamaru said.

"Fine," she said leaving the room Sakura and Shikamaru both fallowed. They met up with Neji and Kakashi. After Shikamaru filled them in they started for Suna. Naruto felt bad about what she had said to Gohan would she get to see him before he left. They had been walking for a few hours when they saw two people standing before them one had grey hair that was slicked back he wore black cloak with red clouds and his headband around his neck. Then there was another who was wearing a black cloak with red clouds a hood with a black mask.

Shikamaru frowned at the sight of them, "I remember you," the grey haired Akatsuki member said smiling.

"Shika you know them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah they are the ones that killed Asuma-Sensei, they calm to be immortal," Shikamaru said still frowning.

"Immortal, we will have to test that don't you agree Gohan," came a man's voice from behind them they all turned all surprised to see three people standing behind them.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short and it took so long to post**


	11. Chapter 11

"Immortal, we will have to test that don't you agree Gohan," came a man's voice from behind them they all turned all surprised to see three people standing behind them. One of them was Gohan his eyes focused on the two Akatsuki members. Then there was a beautiful woman with long red hair with violet eyes, then a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sensei?" Kakashi said his eyes wide.

"Sensei what do you mean sensei he looks like he is your age," Sakura said quickly.

"Hello Kakashi it's been a long time. Get them out of here we will deal with them," Minato said.

"Kakashi who are they?" Naruto asked staring at them.

"That is Minato-Sensei the fourth Hokage and his wife Kashina," Kakashi said.

"Minato-Sama allow me to show you the power of a Saiyan, I won't even have to transform for these two," Gohan said raising his hand energy building up in his hand he vanished they all looked around for him he appeared behind Hidan he turned around but it was too late Gohan blasted him, when the light disappeared all that was left was his head.

"What the Hell was that! Where is my body!" he shouted.

"Maybe you are close to being immortal but I know how to deal with you," Gohan said his tone colder than a winter's storm. The blast the head so there was nothing left of Hidan. Gohan then placed two fingers to his forehead energy built up. "You know you can't dodge this attack and you can't block it so we will see if you are immortal."

"What are you?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am half Saiyan and the student of the strongest warriors in the Universe," Gohan said, "Special Beam Cannon!" the blast hit him in the chest it tore his entire left side off then Gohan finished him off with a second blast.

"Okay what's going on I thought that the Fourth Hokage was dead and I never knew he was married?" Sakura said perplexed.

"Yes we also had a child a little baby girl born on the day we both died," Minato said looking at Naruto. Naruto looked between him and the red haired woman who was smile kindly at her.

"How are you two here?" Kakashi asked.

"It's all…" Kashina started but Gohan shock his head so only she could see him. Naruto was standing speechless as looked at her parents she was finally able to say something after a few minutes.

"So my hero is also my father?" she asked in shock. He nodded she ran up to her parents hugging them tightly crying tears of joy meeting her parents for the first time in her life.

"So it looks like we can head back since the two Akatsuki members are dead," Kakashi said in a bored tone turning around. On the way back Naruto was asking a million questions both her parents were happy to answer them all or the ones that they could answer. Gohan stood behind them all smile seeing Naruto so happy. It was nearing night fall when they had arrived back at the village they all went straight to Tsunade's office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out when they walked in the room Jiraiya was in the windowsill, "what are you guys doing back?" she asked then her eyes fell on Minato and Kashina.

"It can't be," Jiraiya said getting to his feet.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya-Sensei, Tsunade-Sama," Minato said smiling.

"How are you two here?" Tsunade asked.

"We will explain it to you in private," Minato said knowing Gohan didn't really want people knowing how he had done it.

"Fine you all are dismissed," Tsunade said all the young Shinobi walked out mumbling that it was fair that they could find out how Konoha's greatest hero had returned to them. Kakashi was about to leave when Minato stopped him.

"I'm sure Gohan won't mind telling you since he has so much respect for you," he said.

"So it was Gohan who brought you two back," Kakashi said.

"Well yes and no the guardian of Earth our version of Kami, which I funny the original ones name was Kami until he fused with my Sensei Piccolo…" Gohan started.

"Sorry to interrupt but what does this have to do with how you brought them back?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything, you see Piccolo was a Namek and he created what are known as Dragon balls, but when he fused with Kami they gave up the position as Earth Guardian then we found another to take his place my friend Dende who brought back the Dragon balls. When you gather all seven you can have two wishes and you can have anything that you want. So when I went home I gathered them trained my brother so he could protect the world without me and I made two wishes one was to be back here and the other was to bring back Naruto's parents to life," Gohan explained.

"But if that is the case why haven't you brought back your father?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the Earth Dragon balls can only bring someone back once and my dad has already been wished back he died to defeat his brother then again when Cell was about to blow up my home plant," Gohan said.

"There was something that I wanted to ask you are there a lot of Saiyans?" Kakashi asked.

"No there is, me my little brother Goten, Vegeta and his son Trunks, the rest of them are dead," Gohan said.

"So were they all as strong as you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, the only super Saiyans I know of where the four I listed my father and Broly, and all of us but Goten and Trunks have ascended past super Saiyans," Gohan continued to explain, "I wish you all could meet my dad he was the best."

"Why don't you wish back the Saiyan race?" Minato asked.

"That's because Saiyans are a warrior race that love to fight and even I get like them when I ascended to higher levels. It would be like Broly all over again but they wouldn't be nearly as strong and we would probably have to destroy them all again," Gohan said.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked, "why couldn't you let them live?"

"Because if we did let them live and they decided that they still wanted to conquer plants it would be bad because Saiyans get stronger after every fight. If they lose a fight once they won't lose it a second time. Their strength will double in defeat. And so far most of the Saiyans I have met have tried to kill me at one point or another. The only ones that haven't are Trunks, Goten, and my dead the rest have tried."

"Well then unless there is anything else you are all dismissed," Tsunade said, "Minato one more thing your old place is yours if you want it."

"Thank you very much Hokage-Sama," he said bowing as he left.

As they left Gohan looked up and saw the full moon, then Kakashi noticed where Gohan was looking he jumped back ready to fight remembering what happened last time Gohan saw the moon.

"Don't worry Kakashi-Sama, I had my tail removed again when I went back home although I could have kept it if I was staying there," he said smiling.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked Minato and Kashina both looked confused.

"Piccolo blew up the moon when I was four after I had looked at it and instead of trying to fight me he destroyed the moon," Gohan said sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads.

"You mean it was easier to destroy a moon than to fight a four year old?" Kashina asked.

"In his defense I was a fifty foot ape bent on distribution," Gohan said shrugging. But at this point Minato was willing to believe anything was possible with this kid seeing how he had brought them back to life.

Gohan left them as he walked off he noticed someone leaning against a tree, "Hey Shikamaru what are doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto," he said lazily.

"What about her?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know how you feel about her but if you break her heart I will kill you," Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"You don't have to worry about that she wanted me gone so I am leaving soon," Gohan said ignoring the threat. Shikamaru frowned at him Gohan took a deep breath, "look Kakashi told me how she was treated how she had always been only," he said letting his words sink in a look of gilt flickered across his face, "I did everything so that she could be happy I had no choice to go home but when I was there I was going to make the most of it. It's good that she has a friend like you," Gohan vanished leaving Shikamaru alone.

Naruto saw in her room the happiest she had ever been she had got to meet her parents. But how did they know Gohan, did he have something to do with them being here? Then she remembered what she had said to him she got up and ran out her door. She bumped into someone and fell back she looked up into a pair of jet black eyes but it was but it was not Gohan.

"It's been a long time Naruko-Sama," Itachi said looking down on her.

"You have saved me the trouble of looking for you now Sasuke will come to me," she said wishing that she had some weapons.

"I have not come to fight I have just come to talk," he said. She did not believe him she charged him but it was clone. She turned to see Itachi his Sharingan activated she tried to look away but it was too late she was caught. "You have been caught in my Genjutsu and after you listen to what I say I will let you go."

She frowned at him but she knew she had no choice he had her at his mercy, "what have you come to talk to me about?"

"I have to talk to you about my brother," Itachi said.

"What about him?" she growled.

"Why do you care so much about Sasuke traitor to his village?"

"Because he is like my brother he is my best friend. I know you who killed your entire family could never understand something like that

"What if he wanted to destroy Konoha what would you choose him or this village?"

"I would choose both dattebayo!"

He shook his head slowly, "I thought I could have both too," he said in a whisper. "Naruko-Sama this will be the last time we met. I will give you the powers to do what I couldn't just in case."

"What do you mean you thought you could have both? What are you talking about this is the last time we met and just in case what? Itachi answer me!" Naruto shouted, he turned into thousands of crows and after that everything went black.

When she woke up she was in a place she didn't recognize right away. She was in the hospital she saw three people talking; she couldn't tell who they were right away. But when she did it brought a smile to her face. Gohan was talking to her parents, but they all had a serious look on their faces.

"What's going on here why am I here?" she asked then remembered her encounter with Itachi. Why hadn't he taken her, was he serious that he only wanted to talk or had someone stopped him.

"Gohan found you passed out on a bench last night," Minato answered.

"What time is it now?" she asked even more confused.

"It's nearly ten," Kashina said walking over to her daughter's side.

"Ten in the morning?" She asked.

"No ten at night," Minato answered.

"I will be going," Gohan said walking from the room.

"Gohan I don't want you to go I want you to stay here," she called to him he smiled at her.

"Okay then, but I am sure you would like some time with your parents," he said turning smiling at her. She nodded, he closed the door behind him then he went outside.

**Flashback**

"Who are you and what are you doing did you do to Naruto?" Gohan asked a man who just set her down on a bench and was getting ready to leave.

"You must be the one Sasori and Deibara told me about," he said turning to face him slowly. "I am Itachi Uchiha, as to what I did all I wanted to do was talk she forced my hand."

"If you just wanted to talk then why would you have to do this to her?" he said pointing at the unconscious girl.

"She wanted to fight me, you see she like everyone else in this village hates me," he said calmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I killed everyone in my clan everyone but my little brother Sasuke," he said just as calmly, "and if I am caught being around her to long people might think I came to snatch her."

"So tell me why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" Gohan asked.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Gohan," he answered.

"Because Gohan you are like me, you don't like fighting unless you have no other choice," Itachi said calmly, "and besides after tonight none of you will have to deal with me."

"What do you mean," Gohan asked.

"I am going to dying so if I am going to go I am going on my terms, but if she can't do it you will have to."

"Have to do what?"

"Kill my brother, who would have thought the one person I could not kill I should have," Itachi said vanishing.

**End Flashback**

"How is she doing?" Sakura asked him walking up to him.

"She just woke up she is with her parents," Gohan said.

"Alright, I think I will swing by and say hi," Sakura said starting for the hospital entrance.

"Sakura," he called out in a soft tone.

"What is it?" she asked sounding a little concerned.

"How mad would Naruto be if I…" he started.

"If you what?"

He took a deep breath he turned to face her, his eyes colder than she had ever seen, "If I killed Sasuke?

* * *

**I decided for waiting so long to put up a chapter i would put two up today i hope you enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

"If I killed Sasuke?" Sakura looked shocked wondering if he could possibly be serious but his look told her that he was.

"Why would you kill Sasuke?" she asked staring at him in disbelief.

"Just how upset with me would she be?" he asked looking away from her.

"My guess is that she would hate you," Sakura said, "but why would you kill Sasuke. I mean he did run away with Orochimaru but he will be back once he kills his brother."

"You're probably right," Gohan said smiling at her, "well let's just forget that I brought up the subject," Sakura nodded and when she turned away the smile vanished from his face.

"You know you will have to be the one to do it," Kakashi said stepping from the shadows.

"I know, Kakashi can you do me a favor?" Gohan asked stopping right in front of the door

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Find out what happened around the time Itachi massacred his clan," Gohan said so only he could hear him.

"Why what are you up to?"

"I just feel that we are missing something about that night," Gohan said walking thru the door to the hospital. Kakashi vanished as the door closed behind him. When Gohan reached Naruto's room Sakura was already sitting at her side talking happily. Gohan was the only one not smiling and laughing, Naruto was the only one who noticed this.

The next day when they cleared Naruto to leave she rushed to Tsunade off.

"Granny can I have a mission?" she asked smiling.

"Is there a particular mission you have in mind?"

"Yes, I want to go looking for Itachi and capture him," she said grinning Tsunade nearly choked on her sake.

"You want to go out looking for Itachi?" she asked wondering why she wanted to find him, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Sasuke would it?"

"Yes it does you see if we have Itachi then he will have to come back," she said happily.

"Fine but I choice the team that goes with you," Tsunade said Naruto smiled at her.

"When do we leave?" she asked happily.

"In four hours and the team will be waiting for you," Naruto ran out the happy as can be.

"Who are you going to send?" Shizune asked.

Gohan was standing where he had found Naruto the other night Kakashi appeared behind, "I have found out something but it isn't much. Itachi was supposed to be on a mission that night but he went missing before he could complete it."

"Did it say what the mission was?" Gohan asked.

"No," Kakashi answered simply.

"I thought so," he said closing his eyes smiling to himself.

"Am I missing something?" Kakashi asked.

"What if he did finish the mission and that is why he left because he did complete it and there was supposed to be not record of it being an official mission?" Gohan said turning.

"What are you implying?" Kakashi said not liking where he was going.

"I think that he was given a mission to wipe out his clan for some reason or another and a part of this mission was to become a missing-nin all in order to protect someone, because something up until this point hadn't made any sense."

"What would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"If he was strong enough to wipe out a clan why has he failed to get Naruto so far unless he never really tried to get her. Maybe it was all an act," Gohan said.

"What brought along this line of thought?"

"I met him the night Naruto ended up in the hospital Naruto was unconscious and he set her on the bench and started to leave her before I even arrived and he told me why he had come."

"What was the reason he gave?"

"He wanted to talk to Naruto, about his brother."

"Sasuke, what about Sasuke?"

"I think he wants Naruto to kill him and if she can't I am to do it. He told me that he could do it then and he can't do it now," Gohan said sitting down on the bench looking up at Kakashi.

"I heard that Tsunade-Sama was sending a squad out to capture Itachi," Kakashi said watching Gohan to see how much he knew about this mission.

"I think that is a waste of time," Gohan said coolly.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked in surprise, "If it is as you say and he was working under orders it should be a problem."

"Yes that would be true if he hadn't told me one more thing," Gohan said still grinning.

"What would that be?" Kakashi asked frown under his mask.

"He will be dead before we find him," Kakashi's eyes widened, "he said he was going to end it on his terms so my guess is he is going to let Sasuke kill."

"So he is hoping that Sasuke will come back to this village?"

"No I don't think so I think he knows what I thought when I met him, Sasuke is consumed by hate and he will find someone to hate regardless of how this ends. I hope I am wrong but I think the only way this is going to end is with Sasuke dead," Gohan said Kakashi's eyes fell.

"I had a feeling it might come to that but if it comes down to it let me do it he is my student my responsibility," Gohan nodded, then Kakashi realized that someone was listening to them.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi called Ino stepped into sight visibly trembling.

"Are you really going to…" she asked unable to finish her sentence.

"If it comes to that," Kakashi said, "what is it that you need?"

"Tsunade wanted me to tell you that she needs you both in her office," she said her voice shacking almost as much as she was. Both vanished Gohan arriving before Kakashi they walked into the office.

"There are two things I would like to discuss with you before the others get here," Tsunade said.

"What is it Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked as both bowed respectfully.

"I have heard rumors that Sasuke killed Orochimaru so if that is true that means the traitor is a lot stronger than before and more dangerous. I am putting together a team to track down Itachi," when either of them looked surprised she smirked at the two standing before her, "you already knew?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Gohan said.

"So you also know that if we do this it will be very dangerous not just because of Itachi's skills but because of the other Akatsuki members and Sasuke on the hunt for his brother. And that is why I need you both to go. With you two there I will feel at easy knowing that everyone will return alive."

"Yes Hokage-Sama," Gohan and Kakashi said together bowing.

"One more thing, do whatever it takes to bring them back alive even if that means you have to kill everyone in your way, including Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said her eyes hardened at the mention of his name.

"Very well Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said bowing. Soon people started filing in Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji.

"You all are going to met Naruto at the main gate and go in search for…" Tsunade started before Sakura cut her off.

"We going after Sasuke?" she asked wondering if she knew that Gohan planned on killing him. She started wondering how much she knew about Sasuke and was there something that she was not telling them.

"No you're going after Itachi. Kakashi is the team leader and if it comes down to it then Gohan," Tsunade said, "dismissed." Sakura ran out of the office she knew she had to tell Naruto maybe she could make sure that he didn't kill Sasuke. But the first blond that she ran into was not Naruto but Ino.

"Sakura what did Tsunade-Sama want?"

"She gave us a mission to go look for Itachi my guess would be to either get answers out of him about the Akatsuki or draw Sasuke back to Konoha," Sakura said.

"Gohan and Kakashi-Sensei aren't going are they?" Ino asked nervously.

"Both of them are going and they are the team leaders," Sakura said.

"This is bad," Ino said panicking.

"Why is this bad?" Sakura asked she knew about Gohan but what about Kakashi-Sensei was bad.

"I didn't hear everything that was said but they are planning on killing Sasuke," she said in a whisper.

"Hopefully Naruto can talk them out of killing him," Sakura said a little more crest fallen not understanding why Kakashi-Sensei would want to kill Sasuke.

Sakura barely made it on time to the gates where they were supposed to meet up with the others; Naruto was talking to Gohan smiling brightly at him Gohan's face seemed to be getting redder and redder. She had to think of away to talk to Naruto without Kakashi or Gohan over hearing them. She walked up to Naruto as they were leaving.

"Naruto I need to talk to you," Sakura whispered.

"About what?" Naruto asked looking a little confused, but she slowed down so they fell back a little ways. Gohan turned to see this wondering what they could be talking about.

"Naruto, you know that Gohan and Kakashi, well they are planning on…" she found it hard to tell her.

"Gohan and Kakashi are planning what?" she asked looking more confused.

"They are planning on killing Sasuke," she said quickly.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked frowning, "Did they tell you?"

"Well no but Ino over heard them talking," Sakura said, "and Gohan asked me how upset you would be with him if he killed Sasuke the day after you were sent to the hospital for fainting."

Naruto ran to catch up to Gohan and Kakashi, jumping in front of them causing them to stop. She stared at the two of them. "Is there something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Are you two going are kill Sasuke," She asked looking between the two of them everyone stopped dead at this accusation.

"Well you see about that…" Gohan started rubbing the back of his head Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto, would you kill Orochimaru if you could?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"Of course…" Naruto said then Kakashi cut her off hearing what he wanted to hear.

"The reason Gohan and I are here are to make sure you all return in one piece and yes if means I have to I will kill Sasuke without hesitation," Kakashi said coldly causing Naruto to flinch.

"But you said those who abandon their teammates are scum," Naruto retorted.

"And what did Sasuke do?" Gohan asked softly tears welled up in her eyes, "we should get going." Gohan said as he and Kakashi walked past Naruto who stood frozen on the spot.

"If you all are not comfortable with this you can stay here and Gohan and I can finish this mission," Kakashi said not turning around. Everyone but Naruto continued to fallow she just stood there.

"Maybe he will come back and Kakashi-Sensei won't have to resort to that," Sakura said smiling weakly.

"Your right," she said wiping the tears from her eyes then continued to walk. After a few days of traveling Gohan stopped his eyes fixed on something that it seemed only he could see.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Kakashi asked.

"I sense Itachi and someone else with him," Gohan whispered.

"How far?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe three hours at our pace," Gohan said.

"Pick up the pace," Kakashi called to the others and they all did everyone but Gohan and Kakashi going full speed.

"Even at this pace it will be about an hour," Gohan said frowning slightly.

"How long it take you to get there?" Kakashi asked.

"Full speed maybe two, three minutes," Gohan said scratching his chin.

Gohan stopped again throwing out his hand to stop the others, "we are not alone," he raised his hand blasting a tree in front of them as it exploded a man appeared before them. He was wearing an orange mask with one eye whole, and a black cloak with red clouds.

"Hey careful you could have hurt me with that," he said looking at where the tree had been.

"Lucky he was aiming to kill then," Kakashi said coolly.

"That's good to know but I can let you guys pass so let's play awhile," the masked man said.

"You are outnumbered do you think you can really fight us all," Kiba shouted.

"I don't think he is normal, I think he might be the one of the strongest people that I have encountered while I have been here," Gohan said to Kakashi.

"So if you weren't here how do you think we would stand?" Kakashi whispered back.

"It depends does he want you guys dead or not?"Gohan said coolly.

"So having you go ahead is out of the question," Kakashi said, "so we end this quickly."

"You know it not nice to whisper, I want to know what you are saying," the man said sitting on the ground his arms crossed head down acting like a little child.

"Are you serious Gohan?" Kakashi asked.

"If you met my father you would think he was strong by the way he acts sometimes," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head, "but his life force reminds me of Itachi's."

"Get out of our way!" Kiba said attacking it but it missed.

"So you guys do want to play," he said jumping up to his feet clapping his hands, "okay, okay you all first."

"Very well but you will regret that," Naruto said charging at him. He dodged her kick the clone vanished he turned with to see Naruto inches from him with a rasengan. Everyone thought that it was going to hit him dead center of his chest, but she missed. Gohan and Kakashi stood back watching studying the masked man's moves but his style was erratic. But after awhile he jumped away from the Konoha Shinobi as another man appeared he looked like a Venus flytrap.

"Sasuke just killed Itachi," the thing said.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," the masked man said placing his hands in front his mouth, "I'm just kidding." He said putting his hands down. This made Gohan frown so he was dealing us because he knew we were after one of them and he wanted Itachi dead, but why? He thought to himself.

"What should we do about them?" the Venus flytrap said.

"There are of no concern," he said his voice no longer high pitch and carefree but deep and cold, "let's go. Until next time," he said vanishing along with the Zetsu. Gohan's hair flashed gold then jumped into the air speeding off leaving the others behind. It did not take long for him to catch up beating Zetsu but not Madara, who was standing over Sasuke.

"Back away from him," Gohan said.

"Oh and who are you?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy and this chapter is a bit rushed but i should have a new one up soon and hopefully it will make up for my absence **

* * *

"Back away from him," Gohan said.

"Oh and who are you?" the masked man asked no longer in an innocent tone but a cold serious tone.

"I am Gohan and who are you," Gohan replied his eyes flashed over to the man who looked like a fly trap, then back to the masked man standing before him.

"I am Tobi and Tobi is a good boy," he said in his childish tone once more.

"Cut the games," Gohan said raising his hand.

"If you miss you will hit the boy," Tobi said dropping the act once more.

"Well it's a risk I am willing to take. Now I am guessing Itachi wanted to keep you away from Sasuke for some reason," Gohan said.

"You are smarter than you look. Yes Itachi wanted to keep me from his brother because he didn't want his brother to know the truth," Tobi said showing no signs of wanting to fight but he sat down on a piece of the wall next to Sasuke.

"The truth and that would be?" Gohan asked putting his hand down at his side.

"Itachi didn't go rogue and he didn't wipe out his clan alone. The Uchiha clan has a long line of mutiny, and the latest act was to over throw the Konoha. The third Hokage and the village elders were perfectly aware of this and they tried to solve the problem thru diplomatic solution which inevitable failed. And with no other choice left to them they gave the mission to a loyal Uchiha who hated war and happened to be the strongest since…me. Itachi's loyalty to the village was second only to the love for his brother and he agreed to take the mission only if his brother was left alone. They agreed to these terms, and as strong as Itachi was he was not strong enough to wipe out the entire clan in one night alone. Itachi knew I was still alive and found me and offered me the chance to take my revenge on a clan that had turned their back on me. But in order I had to promise to leave the rest of Konoha alone."

"So who are you? And why did you want to destroy your clan and Konoha?" Gohan asked.

"I am Uchiha Madara," he said, "and as for the rest of your question that is a story for another time."

Then Madara swooped down grabbing Sasuke and he went to grab Itachi's body but a Ki blast forced Madara to abandon Itachi's corpse. Gohan walked over to it and picked it up and flew off to meet up with the others.

"Gohan, where…why do you have Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Things are worse than we thought," Gohan answered, "I don't know what it is but there was something Madara wanted with Itachi's corpse."

"Madara," Naruto repeated.

"The masked man, he took Sasuke," Gohan said to Kakashi.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Naruto shouted at Gohan who turned to face the little blond.

"I am sure Gohan tried," Hinata said in a timid voice.

"No he doesn't care about Sasuke he wants to kill him and he was looking for a reason to," Naruto shouted. Gohan tried his best not to show how hurt he was but this statement. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulder.

"If Gohan wanted Sasuke dead I am sure he would be," Kakashi said calmly.

"If you are asking if I would kill Sasuke the answer is yes. I don't like killing but sometimes we have to do things we don't like no matter how much it hurts us, no matter how it might affect those we care about," Gohan said in a neutral tone.

"Is that how you justify killing your father!" Naruto snapped at him. A pained look came over his face only to be replaced by a pained smile. Everyone but Kakashi looked shocked at this announcement; Kakashi looked pissed as his gaze fell on Naruto.

"Naruto don't talk about things you don't understand," Kakashi said coldly.

"Yes you want Sasuke dead too don't you," she snapped back at him. A burst of energy surround Gohan as he speed off into the air leaving a creator behind.

"Naruto you went too far," Sakura said to her friend.

"Gohan has done nothing but tried to make you happy since he has returned and you just keep pushing him away," Kakashi said, "as a warrior you have to prepare for the worst and hope for the best that is all Gohan has done."

When they returned to the village Naruto was called to the Hokages office, and when she arrived Tsunade was in the office with two toads, "what is it Oba-san?"

"Naruto Jiraiya has been…" Tsunade started.

"Where is Ero-Sennin?" she asked looking around the room.

"Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-san is dead," one of the toads said.

"No this can be true, where is Ero-Sennin?" she asked again on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry but he died fighting the leader of the Akatsuki," Naruto stepped back shaking her head not wanting to believe it, before she turn and ran out the door not believing it. There was no way that he could die he was the strongest Shinobi she had ever met.

Kakashi stood watching as she ran off, 'things just keep getting worse for her' he thought to himself before vanishing.

A few days later Kakashi appeared in Tsunade's office along with Minato, "Hokage-Sama I think it best if we get Naruto out of the village," Kakashi said respectfully.

"Minato, do you agree?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I do, but I also think we send out a small party to look for Gohan, I think we will need his help," Minato answered.

"Do we have an idea where he is?" Tsunade asked.

"No but if I had to guess he would be looking for Sasuke?" Kakashi answered.

"Very well I will put together a team to find Gohan and then I will send Naruto to train with the toads like they wanted in the first place while the rest of us will prepare for the attack that is looming," Tsunade said, and then the two men vanished from her sight.

She sent Shizune to get Gay's team and she gave them their mission and they left as Naruto arrived.

"Oba-chan is there something you need?" she asked.

"Yes you are going to undergo a special training with the Toads," Tsunade answered.

"That sounds so cool," Naruto said beaming, "when are they going to come to train me?"

"They are not coming to you; you are going to them," Tsunade answered as a toad came into sight.

**Kumogakure**

Four men in black cloaks with red clouds appeared making their way into the village looking for the eight-tailed biju, but the lone girl among them named Karin stopped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking over at her.

"There is something heading this way I have felt this once before," Karin said looking around for the source of the power.

"What do you mean," a white haired boy name Suigetsu asked.

"Just what I said, it's not Chakra, something much more destructive but it feels like chakra," she said when she finally found where it was coming from it was too late. A dark haired boy appeared before them.

"I know you," Sasuke said looking at Gohan, "where is your friend?"

"Which friend?" Gohan asked.

"The one that defeated Orochimaru so easily. I wanted to test my power to his," Sasuke asked his three companions looked shocked at this but Gohan just smiled.

"Well luck for you I am much stronger than him," Gohan said with a cocky smirk.

"Sasuke I don't think we should fight this guy," Karin said in a hushed tone.

"You know she is right Sasuke you shouldn't fight me, the only reason you are still standing right now is because Naruto doesn't want you dead," Gohan said.

"So are you Naruto's little lap dog, did you come to bring me back for her?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Hardly, I have come to tell you to stay away from her," Gohan said, "I know it's a lost cause trying to bring you back, you are consumed by too much hate you will never allow yourself to feel anything but hate."

"Is that it, you came to tell me to stay away from Naruto?"

"No I don't know what you are doing here but I don't think you are up to any good so you should just turn and leave or I will kill you now," Gohan said raising his hand it there direction. Sasuke just smiled.

"Is that supposes to scare me?" Sasuke asked energy built up his hand as he kept it pointing at the four shinobi.

"Sasuke we should go?" Karin said sounding horrified.

"Before you go tell me what Madara is after," Gohan said lowering his hand the energy fading.

"So you know about Madara," Sasuke said sounding impressed.

"He is after the biju," Sasuke answered.

"So there is a biju in this village," Gohan said guessing that is where he was heading to get.

"Sasuke how come this guy knows so much?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know but he knows too much," Sasuke said.

"I only know what you and Madara told me, everything else has been a guess," Gohan said coolly. Sasuke turned to leave the village. Gohan knew that he would be back so he decided that he would go have a chat with whoever was in charge. Gohan had gone to the Raikage and told him what had taken place at first he was skeptical of the young half saiyan but eventually he believed Gohan and offered to him a place to stay for the night. Gohan tried to turn him down kindly but eventually gave in.

A few days later at Konoha Tsunade stood shouting orders as the village fell into chaos. The Akatsuki had been attacking the village and she was unable to understand how so few could cause so much damage, Guy and his team hadn't returned with Gohan and things weren't looking good. If it wasn't for Minato she didn't want to think where they would be right now and he was doing his best trying to gather the injured and get them away from the battle. She made it to the top of the Hokage tower where she was greeted by a small platoon of ANBU.

"Tsunade-Sama it has been a long time hasn't it?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see a man with orange hair and black piercings all over his face, but there was something that looked familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" she asked keeping her eyes fixed on the stranger.

"I am hurt I know it has been many years but to forget me like that, well it doesn't matter you won't forget me again or rather you won't live long enough to forget me. I am Pain the Kami-Shinobi I will end it quickly for you if you tell me where the kyuubi is," the man said.

"What are you planning?" Tsunade said trying to buy sometime for Guy to return with Gohan. The man before her seemed to guess that she was stalling for something but he decided to humor her.

"I am planning to bring about peace; you see people can only truly understand one and other when they know each other's pain. So I will bring everyone to their knees and then we will have peace until they forget the pain and I will do it again."

"What you are talking about is not peace. People will just be living in fear their whole," Tsunade shouted in anger.

"But people will stop fighting each other because they will already know what pain is," the man said coolly, "So Tsunade-Sama will you tell me where Naruto is?"

"No," she said in a definitely. Then he began to levitate into the air, moving higher and higher into the sky. Tsunade looked up in horror, "run we need to get out of here!"

Just outside of Konoha Naruto was running towards her home hoping that she wasn't too late, when she saw someone floating over Konoha, then suddenly out of nowhere a man in orange appeared his hair golden and a golden light eliminated him.

"Gohan," Naruto said a load then she began to run even faster, but she was knocked back at a sudden surge, then there was an explosion in mid air and the man who was fighting Gohan had been blasted back. But the voice she heard was not Gohan's it sounded deeper colder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review :)**

"Kamehemeha," she heard as a blast left the man's hands seeming to move of its own free will smashing into beast that were bent on destroying Konoha. Naruto stopped looking up into the sky wondering who that was over Konoha.


End file.
